


Holding Back the Tears

by grettama



Category: TVXQ
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jika aku menutup kedua mataku dan membukanya lagi, aku hanya bisa memikirkan satu orang. Aku hanya memikirkanmu. A YooSu fic. HIATUS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **/Holding Back The Tears/**

**/Holding Back The Tears/**

 **Original Story by : Kim Hee Chul**

 **Translation by : Gretta 9095**

 **~Chapter 1~**

 _Perlahan, hatiku yang telah kehabisan kata-kata mulai menggerakkan perasaanku. Aku menahan air mataku. Aku mencoba untuk mengurangi beban di hatiku, menyingkirkannya ke tempat yang tidak terlalu dekat maupun terlalu jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Aku tidak akan menangis._

 _Walaupun ini terdengar bodoh, tapi kita selalu bersama. Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku yang ingin kulenyapkan telah mengeringkan air mataku._

 _Aku hidup dengan air mataku. Lagi, aku menggantungkan kepercayaanku di tempat yang tidak tinggi maupun rendah dari tempatku berdiri. Dengan sebuah senyuman kecil, aku bisa tertawa, aku tidak bisa ingat kapan ini dimulai. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku seperti ini._

 _Hari berjalan semakin lama dan sepertinya tidak memiliki akhir. Bagaimana esok pagi akan datang? Aku tidak tahu._

 _Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Saat aku terdiam, aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Dimana kau? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Karena aku hanya memikirkan satu orang, dan itu adalah kau._

 _Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya bertanya-tanya, aku tahu aku takkan bisa mencintaimu. Hal itu akan membuatku merasakan sakit yang lebih, aku tahu itu._

 _Walaupun aku sudah mengetahuinya, aku tetap tak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku hanya bisa memikirkanmu, betapa aku sangat mencintaimu._

 _Jika aku menutup kedua mataku dan membukanya lagi, aku hanya bisa memikirkan satu orang. Aku hanya memikirkanmu._

Junsu membuka pintu depan apartemennya dengan riang ketika seseorang mengetuknya, tapi senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya segera menghilang ketika dilihatnya Yoochun berada di luar, dengan seorang gadis yang memeluk lengan kanannya erat-erat.

"Selamat datang, Chunnie," Junsu menyapa kekasihnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, tapi Yoochun sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya, melainkan hanya melangkah masuk melewati Junsu begitu saja, bahkan tanpa memandang sedikitpun ke arahnya. Air mata menggenang di mata Junsu ketika ia menutup pintu apartemennya.

Ini adalah keempat kalinya dalam minggu ini Yoochun membawa pulang wanita bersamanya. Junsu dan Yoochun sudah bersama selama tiga tahun, dan Yoochun mulai melakukan hobi itu dua tahun setelahnya. Itu artinya Junsu telah diabaikan selama setahun. Dia telah menderita selama setahun penuh.

Junsu berjalan ke kamar tidurnya, tapi ketika ia melewati kamar depan, hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Yoochun melakukannya lagi, ia bisa mendengar suara desahan dan erangan dari dalam kamar. Dia tak tahan lagi, Junsu menggeram pelan, membuka pintu kamarnya lalu membantingnya menutup sehingga menimbulkan suara keras, dan menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidur, tidak peduli Yoochun akan terganggu dengan keributan yang dibuatnya atau tidak. Junsu menghela napas, menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Dia meraih ponsel di saku celananya dan menelepon seseorang yang dipikirnya bisa membantunya mengalihkan emosinya.

"Halo?" jawab seserang begitu nada sambung berhenti.

"Halo, Min," balas Junsu.

"Junsu? Ada apa?" teman baiknya, Changmin, bertanya. "Yoochun lagi ya?"

Junsu tidak menjawab.

"Dia membawa pulang wanita lain lagi kan?" lanjut Changmin. Dia menghela napas ketika Junsu mengiyakan. "Kau ingin aku kesana?"

"Nggak perlu, Min. Aku baik-baik saja," Junsu meyakinkan Changmin. "Lagipula aku nggak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Tapi kau _nggak baik-baik saja_ , Junsu," tanggap Changmin. "Dan kau sama sekali nggak merepotkanku."

"Aku benar-benar nggak apa-apa, Min. Aku cuma butuh seseorang yang bisa kuajak bicara. Aku nggak mau mendengar desahan-desahan mereka…"

Junsu bisa mendengar suara keluhan Changmin. "Junsu, aku tahu aku sudah menanyakan ini berkali-kali, tapi aku tetap akan menanyakan lagi. Kenapa kau nggak putus saja?"

"Aku nggak bisa. Aku mencintainya."

"Tapi apa dia mencintaimu?" balas Changmin.

"Changmin…"

"Ok. Aku cuma mau bilang kalau ini sangat nggak adil buatmu. Lagipula masih ada orang lain yang mencintaimu dan pastinya akan memperlakukanmu lebih baik dari Yoochun."

Junsu tertawa geli. "Siapa misalnya? Kau?"

"Ya," jawab Changmin tegas. "Junsu, kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tak tahan melihatmu menderita begini."

"Changmin, sudah berapa kali kita membicarakan ini?" Junsu menyingkirkan bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menerima itu. Ya, aku memang mencintaimu, tapi hanya sebagai sahabatku yang amat sangat baik. Aku harap kau mengerti."

"Aku mengerti itu. Aku cuma ingin bilang kalau aku bisa memperlakukanmu lebih baik daripada Yoochun," kata Changmin, mencoba berasalan. "Dia bahkan tidak mempedulikanmu dan kau masih bertahan bersamanya? Itu yang aku tidak mengerti."

"Itu namanya cinta, Min. Dan cinta itu memang menyakitkan," jelas Junsu, senyum pahit menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku paham." Changmin tahu ia takkan pernah bisa mengubah prinsip Junsu. "Tapi kalau kau putus dengannya, kau milikku."

"Ok, Changmin…" jawab Junsu geli. "Tapi sayangnya itu takkan pernah terjadi."

"Kuharap begitu."

" _Benarkah_?" sindir Junsu, sedikit heran dengan jawaban sahabatnya.

"Yah, mungkin kedengarannya aku nggak sungguh-sungguh, tapi aku memang berharap kau nggak putus dengan Yoochun."

"Aku tahu," tanggap Junsu, tersenyum mendengar kesungguhan Changmin. "Trims, Changmin. Kau membuatku merasa lebih baik."

"Tak masalah."

" _Good night_ , Changmin."

" _Night_. Aku mencintaimu," ucap Changmin.

"Aku juga," balas Junsu, dan ia mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Senang bicara dengannya?"

Suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Junsu mengagetkannya. Junsu mendudukkan diri dan melihat Yoochun berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tatapan tajam. Junsu menelan ludah dengan gugup.

"Y-Yoochun…" gagap Junsu. Dia merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan Yoochun sehingga Junsu langsung bangkit berdiri. Yoochun melangkah menghampirinya, berdiri di depannya. Junsu mengernyit ketika mencium aroma seks di tubuh Yoochun. Itu menjijikkan. "Chunnie," Junsu membuka mulut, hendak memulai. Yoochun memandangnya, makin tajam. "T-tidak apa-apa," elak Junsu. Ia sebenarnya hendak menanyakan kenapa Yoochun tidur dengan wanita lain, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia tidak mau membuat Yoochun marah. "Aku mau tidur," kata Junsu lagi, membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Yoochun mengikutinya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Junsu. Mau tidak mau, Junsu tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu, Yoochun," bisik Junsu, tapi seperti biasa, Yoochun tidak meresponnya.

Esok paginya, Junsu terbangun dan tersenyum ketika tangan Yoochun masih melingkari pinggangnya. Junsu memutar badannya perlahan menghadap kekasihnya. Senyumnya makin melebar ketika ia memandang wajah tidur Yoochun. Junsu mengangkat tangannya, menelusuri wajah Yoochun dengan jari telunjuknya, sangat berhati-hati agar Yoochun tidak terbangun.

" _Am I that handsome_?" Yoochun membuka matanya tiba-tiba, mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Junsu.

"Chunnie!" ucap Junsu, kaget dengan reaksi Yoochun yang begitu mendadak.

Yoochun tersenyum geli melihat kekagetan Junsu dan mencium bibirnya. Begitu Yoochun menjauhkan diri, Junsu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum lebar. Tapi senyumnya tidak bertahan lama ketika ponsel Yoochun berdering. Yoochun melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Junsu dan meraih ponselnya yang ada di atas meja.

"Halo?" kata Yoochun. "Oh, Yuri. Ya, sayang? Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu," terdengar suara gadis menjawab.

"Benarkah? Ok. Sampai ketemu nanti kalau begitu. _Bye_." Dan Yoochun meletakkan ponselnya lagi.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Junsu.

"Teman," jawab Yoochun singkat. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, hendak berjalan keluar kamar.

"Teman?" tanya Junsu lagi, membuat langkah Yoochun terhenti. "Tapi kau memanggilnya 'sayang'."

"Lalu?" sentak Yoochun, berbalik menghadap Junsu. "Apa itu masalah?"

"Tentu!" seru Junsu, emosinya meningkat. "Aku kekasihmu!"

Yoochun menyeringai. "Tepat sekali. Kau cuma kekasihku!" bentaknya dan melangkah keluar kamar, membanting pintu di hadapan Junsu.

Junsu menutup matanya dan menarik napas panjang. Tidak, dia takkan menangis. Tapi dugaannya salah ketika air matanya mengalir turun dan membasahi wajahnya.

Benar-benar sempurna untuk mengawali harinya.

 **~to be continued~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **/Holding Back The Tears/**

**/Holding Back The Tears/**

 **Original Story by : Kim Hee Chul**

 **Translation by : Gretta 9095**

 **~Chapter 1~**

 _Perlahan, hatiku yang telah kehabisan kata-kata mulai menggerakkan perasaanku. Aku menahan air mataku. Aku mencoba untuk mengurangi beban di hatiku, menyingkirkannya ke tempat yang tidak terlalu dekat maupun terlalu jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Aku tidak akan menangis._

 _Walaupun ini terdengar bodoh, tapi kita selalu bersama. Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku yang ingin kulenyapkan telah mengeringkan air mataku._

 _Aku hidup dengan air mataku. Lagi, aku menggantungkan kepercayaanku di tempat yang tidak tinggi maupun rendah dari tempatku berdiri. Dengan sebuah senyuman kecil, aku bisa tertawa, aku tidak bisa ingat kapan ini dimulai. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku seperti ini._

 _Hari berjalan semakin lama dan sepertinya tidak memiliki akhir. Bagaimana esok pagi akan datang? Aku tidak tahu._

 _Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Saat aku terdiam, aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Dimana kau? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Karena aku hanya memikirkan satu orang, dan itu adalah kau._

 _Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya bertanya-tanya, aku tahu aku takkan bisa mencintaimu. Hal itu akan membuatku merasakan sakit yang lebih, aku tahu itu._

 _Walaupun aku sudah mengetahuinya, aku tetap tak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku hanya bisa memikirkanmu, betapa aku sangat mencintaimu._

 _Jika aku menutup kedua mataku dan membukanya lagi, aku hanya bisa memikirkan satu orang. Aku hanya memikirkanmu._

Junsu membuka pintu depan apartemennya dengan riang ketika seseorang mengetuknya, tapi senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya segera menghilang ketika dilihatnya Yoochun berada di luar, dengan seorang gadis yang memeluk lengan kanannya erat-erat.

"Selamat datang, Chunnie," Junsu menyapa kekasihnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, tapi Yoochun sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya, melainkan hanya melangkah masuk melewati Junsu begitu saja, bahkan tanpa memandang sedikitpun ke arahnya. Air mata menggenang di mata Junsu ketika ia menutup pintu apartemennya.

Ini adalah keempat kalinya dalam minggu ini Yoochun membawa pulang wanita bersamanya. Junsu dan Yoochun sudah bersama selama tiga tahun, dan Yoochun mulai melakukan hobi itu dua tahun setelahnya. Itu artinya Junsu telah diabaikan selama setahun. Dia telah menderita selama setahun penuh.

Junsu berjalan ke kamar tidurnya, tapi ketika ia melewati kamar depan, hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Yoochun melakukannya lagi, ia bisa mendengar suara desahan dan erangan dari dalam kamar. Dia tak tahan lagi, Junsu menggeram pelan, membuka pintu kamarnya lalu membantingnya menutup sehingga menimbulkan suara keras, dan menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidur, tidak peduli Yoochun akan terganggu dengan keributan yang dibuatnya atau tidak. Junsu menghela napas, menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Dia meraih ponsel di saku celananya dan menelepon seseorang yang dipikirnya bisa membantunya mengalihkan emosinya.

"Halo?" jawab seserang begitu nada sambung berhenti.

"Halo, Min," balas Junsu.

"Junsu? Ada apa?" teman baiknya, Changmin, bertanya. "Yoochun lagi ya?"

Junsu tidak menjawab.

"Dia membawa pulang wanita lain lagi kan?" lanjut Changmin. Dia menghela napas ketika Junsu mengiyakan. "Kau ingin aku kesana?"

"Nggak perlu, Min. Aku baik-baik saja," Junsu meyakinkan Changmin. "Lagipula aku nggak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Tapi kau _nggak baik-baik saja_ , Junsu," tanggap Changmin. "Dan kau sama sekali nggak merepotkanku."

"Aku benar-benar nggak apa-apa, Min. Aku cuma butuh seseorang yang bisa kuajak bicara. Aku nggak mau mendengar desahan-desahan mereka…"

Junsu bisa mendengar suara keluhan Changmin. "Junsu, aku tahu aku sudah menanyakan ini berkali-kali, tapi aku tetap akan menanyakan lagi. Kenapa kau nggak putus saja?"

"Aku nggak bisa. Aku mencintainya."

"Tapi apa dia mencintaimu?" balas Changmin.

"Changmin…"

"Ok. Aku cuma mau bilang kalau ini sangat nggak adil buatmu. Lagipula masih ada orang lain yang mencintaimu dan pastinya akan memperlakukanmu lebih baik dari Yoochun."

Junsu tertawa geli. "Siapa misalnya? Kau?"

"Ya," jawab Changmin tegas. "Junsu, kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tak tahan melihatmu menderita begini."

"Changmin, sudah berapa kali kita membicarakan ini?" Junsu menyingkirkan bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menerima itu. Ya, aku memang mencintaimu, tapi hanya sebagai sahabatku yang amat sangat baik. Aku harap kau mengerti."

"Aku mengerti itu. Aku cuma ingin bilang kalau aku bisa memperlakukanmu lebih baik daripada Yoochun," kata Changmin, mencoba berasalan. "Dia bahkan tidak mempedulikanmu dan kau masih bertahan bersamanya? Itu yang aku tidak mengerti."

"Itu namanya cinta, Min. Dan cinta itu memang menyakitkan," jelas Junsu, senyum pahit menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku paham." Changmin tahu ia takkan pernah bisa mengubah prinsip Junsu. "Tapi kalau kau putus dengannya, kau milikku."

"Ok, Changmin…" jawab Junsu geli. "Tapi sayangnya itu takkan pernah terjadi."

"Kuharap begitu."

" _Benarkah_?" sindir Junsu, sedikit heran dengan jawaban sahabatnya.

"Yah, mungkin kedengarannya aku nggak sungguh-sungguh, tapi aku memang berharap kau nggak putus dengan Yoochun."

"Aku tahu," tanggap Junsu, tersenyum mendengar kesungguhan Changmin. "Trims, Changmin. Kau membuatku merasa lebih baik."

"Tak masalah."

" _Good night_ , Changmin."

" _Night_. Aku mencintaimu," ucap Changmin.

"Aku juga," balas Junsu, dan ia mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Senang bicara dengannya?"

Suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Junsu mengagetkannya. Junsu mendudukkan diri dan melihat Yoochun berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tatapan tajam. Junsu menelan ludah dengan gugup.

"Y-Yoochun…" gagap Junsu. Dia merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan Yoochun sehingga Junsu langsung bangkit berdiri. Yoochun melangkah menghampirinya, berdiri di depannya. Junsu mengernyit ketika mencium aroma seks di tubuh Yoochun. Itu menjijikkan. "Chunnie," Junsu membuka mulut, hendak memulai. Yoochun memandangnya, makin tajam. "T-tidak apa-apa," elak Junsu. Ia sebenarnya hendak menanyakan kenapa Yoochun tidur dengan wanita lain, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia tidak mau membuat Yoochun marah. "Aku mau tidur," kata Junsu lagi, membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Yoochun mengikutinya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Junsu. Mau tidak mau, Junsu tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu, Yoochun," bisik Junsu, tapi seperti biasa, Yoochun tidak meresponnya.

Esok paginya, Junsu terbangun dan tersenyum ketika tangan Yoochun masih melingkari pinggangnya. Junsu memutar badannya perlahan menghadap kekasihnya. Senyumnya makin melebar ketika ia memandang wajah tidur Yoochun. Junsu mengangkat tangannya, menelusuri wajah Yoochun dengan jari telunjuknya, sangat berhati-hati agar Yoochun tidak terbangun.

" _Am I that handsome_?" Yoochun membuka matanya tiba-tiba, mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Junsu.

"Chunnie!" ucap Junsu, kaget dengan reaksi Yoochun yang begitu mendadak.

Yoochun tersenyum geli melihat kekagetan Junsu dan mencium bibirnya. Begitu Yoochun menjauhkan diri, Junsu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum lebar. Tapi senyumnya tidak bertahan lama ketika ponsel Yoochun berdering. Yoochun melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Junsu dan meraih ponselnya yang ada di atas meja.

"Halo?" kata Yoochun. "Oh, Yuri. Ya, sayang? Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu," terdengar suara gadis menjawab.

"Benarkah? Ok. Sampai ketemu nanti kalau begitu. _Bye_." Dan Yoochun meletakkan ponselnya lagi.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Junsu.

"Teman," jawab Yoochun singkat. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, hendak berjalan keluar kamar.

"Teman?" tanya Junsu lagi, membuat langkah Yoochun terhenti. "Tapi kau memanggilnya 'sayang'."

"Lalu?" sentak Yoochun, berbalik menghadap Junsu. "Apa itu masalah?"

"Tentu!" seru Junsu, emosinya meningkat. "Aku kekasihmu!"

Yoochun menyeringai. "Tepat sekali. Kau cuma kekasihku!" bentaknya dan melangkah keluar kamar, membanting pintu di hadapan Junsu.

Junsu menutup matanya dan menarik napas panjang. Tidak, dia takkan menangis. Tapi dugaannya salah ketika air matanya mengalir turun dan membasahi wajahnya.

Benar-benar sempurna untuk mengawali harinya.

 **~to be continued~**


	3. Holding Back the Tears Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> / **Holding Back The Tears/**

/ **Holding Back The Tears/**

 **~Chapter 3~**

Setelah puas melampiaskan amarahnya, Yoochun menenangkan dirinya. Ia menarik napas panjang dan keluar dari kamar, mengecek keadaan Junsu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!" serunya ketika ia masuk ke dapur dan melihat Changmin menindih badan Junsu di lantai. Junsu terkejut mendengar seruan Yoochun dan langsung mendorong Changmin agar bangkit dari tubuhnya sementara dia bangkit berdiri.

"Chunnie, a-aku bisa menjelaskan," gagap Junsu, ketakutan melihat wajah marah Yoochun.

"Menjelaskan apa!" gelegar Yoochun. "Menjelaskan kalau kau terpeleset dan Changmin mencoba menangkapmu tapi dia juga kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh di atasmu!"

Junsu menunduk dan berkata lirih, "Tapi memang itu yang terjadi."

Yoochun mendengus gusar. "Yang benar saja! Kayak aku akan percaya dengan alasan konyol itu."

Junsu benar-benar takut dan Changmin menyadarinya, dia harus membela sahabat baiknya. "Kenapa kau nggak percaya pada kata-katanya?" tanya Changmin, berusaha bersikap senatural mungkin. "Apakah kau memang nggak pernah percaya padanya?"

"Brengsek kau, Changmin!" serapah Yoochun.

"Nggak, Yoochun. KAU yang brengsek," balas Changmin.

"H-hentikan," ucap Junsu. "Kumohon?"

Changmin benar-benar ingin memeluk Junsu ketika melihatnya ketakutan begitu, tapi ia menahan diri.

Yoochun menghela napas dan mendekati Junsu. "Ok," katanya dan langsung memberi Junsu pelukan erat. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi." Junsu mengangguk dan memeluk Yoochun lebih erat.

Tiba-tiba saja Changmin merasa sangat ingin menonjok Yoochun karena pikirannya yang dangkal. Jika bukan karena Junsu, dia pasti sudah menghabisi Yoochun dan hanya akan menyisakan serpihan-serpihan kecil tubuhnya.

Junsu memecahkan keheningan dengan mengatakan bahwa sekarang sudah saatnya makan malam. Tapi atmosfer makan malam menjadi sangat tegang karena Yoochun dan Changmin tidak berhenti memberikan _glare_ ke satu sama lain selama acara makan berlangsung. Untungnya kepolosan Junsu membuatnya tidak menyadari suasana horor di sekitarnya.

Segera setelah makan malam selesai, Changmin pamit pulang. Junsu mengantar temannya itu sampai ke pintu depan sementara Yoochun, bersikap cuek seperti biasa, pergi ke ruang tengah dan menonton TV. Tidak lama kemudian, Junsu kembali ke ruang tengah dan duduk di sebelah Yoochun. Tapi tiba-tiba Yoochun meletakkan tangannya di paha Junsu dan mulai menggerayanginya. Junsu memandang Yoochun, tapi pandangan Yoochun tetap terarah ke depan, ke layar TV.

Tangan Yoochun mulai naik lebih tinggi, hampir menyentuh daerah sensitif Junsu. Junsu menggigit bibir bawahnya, meredam desahannya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyukai Yoochun ketika kekasihnya jadi mesum begini. "C-chunie, b-bisa kau hentikan?"

"Kenapa? Kau nggak suka?" bisik Yoochun dengan suara _husky_ -nya. Junsu tidak menjawab, dan itu malah memicu kemarahan Yoochun. "Kau nggak suka aku menyentuhmu, tapi lain lagi ceritanya kalau yang melakukan itu Changmin!"

"Nggak, Chunnie. Nggak seperti itu."

"Lalu kenapa! Sialan kau, Junsu!"

"A-aku cuma belum siap," akhirnya Junsu menjawab.

Yoochun bangkit berdiri, frustasi. "Lalu kapan kau akan siap! Jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku, kau akan siap kapanpun aku mau."

"Tapi, C-chunnie, aku benar-benar belum siap. Beri aku waktu," rintih Junsu.

"Masuk kamar," perintah Yoochun kasar, jarinya menunjuk ke arah pintu kamar mereka. Mata Junsu melebar, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa melawan Yoochun. "Aku bilang masuk! Sekarang!" Tapi Junsu gemetar hebat sehingga ia tak sanggup berdiri. "Kau tak ingin aku mengulangi perintah itu sekali lagi kan?" geram Yoochun. Junsu berusaha bangkit berdiri dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar, menghindari kontak mata dengan Yoochun. "Jangan keluar samapi kusuruh!" seru Yoochun dari luar.

Setelah Junsu masuk ke dalam kamar, Yoochun menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa di ruang tengah dan mulai memikirkan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Pagi ini, dia meninggalkan Junsu setelah adu argumen yang sebenarnya hanya masalah sepele. Kemudian, dia bertemu Yuri yang malah membuatnya jengkel sehingga dia bersumpah takkan mau bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi. Dan dia pulang, berharap Junsu akan mengembalikan mood-nya, tapi yang ada malah Junsu menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabat baiknya. Yoochun tahu kalau Changmin menyayangi Junsu lebih dari sekedar teman, tapi Junsu selalu meyakinkannya kalau hubungan mereka tidak pernah lebih dari itu. Jadi entah bagaimana, Yoochun mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Changmin di sekitar Junsu setiap saat. Tapi tetap saja, dia benci ketika melihat mereka berdua bersama. Dia tak tahu kenapa, dia cuma merasa sangat tidak menyukai itu.

Cinta? Kata cinta tak ada dalam kamus Yoochun. Dia bahkan tak tahu apa arti kata itu. Jadi dia tidak bersama Junsu karena cinta. Itu hanya nafsu. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan meninggalkan Junsu sampai ia berhasil berhubungan seks dengannya. Benar-benar brengsek memang.

Semua itu berawal dari taruhan bodoh dengan temannya, Yunho, saat mereka masih kuliah. Karena beberapa alasan, Junsu dan Changmin adalah murid yang populer di kampus mereka. Yoochun dan Yunho tahu kalau Junsu dan Changmin bukan _gay_ , jadi mereka bertaruh, siapa yang bisa membuat salah satu di antara Junsu dan Changmin jatuh cinta pada mereka, mereka akan mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, tak peduli berapapun harganya. Yoochun bersedia melakukan taruhan itu, dia sangat menginginkan Harley Davidson dan dia juga ingin merasakan popularitas. Dan dia memilih Junsu. Junsu adalah target yang mudah dan berteman dengan Junsu berarti mendapat kepopuleran secara instan. Itu cukup bagi Yoochun.

Junsu bukan _gay_ , sampai dia bertemu Yoochun. Saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, Junsu berpikir kalau Yoochun adalah sosok paling sempurna di mata Junsu. Changmin tidak menyukai Yoochun dari pertama, dia terus mengatakan pada Junsu kalau dia seharusnya tidak mempercayai Yoochun begitu saja. Tapi Junsu yang dibutakan oleh cinta, tidak mendengarkan. Yoochun membuatnya merasa spesial, merasa penting dan merasa dicintai, jadi tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengiyakan ketika Yoochun memintanya menjadi kekasihnya. Dan kemudian Yoochun memenangkan taruhan, membuat Yunho luar biasa jengkel saat Yoochun menggerecokinya untuk membelikan Harley Davidson keluaran terbaru yang amat sangat mahal.

Setahun pertama, Yoochun memperlakukan Junsu bak seorang putri. Mereka berdua benar-benar romantis sehingga semua murid berpikir kalau mereka adalah pasangan termanis yang pernah ada. Di tahun kedua, mulai terjadi perubahan. Yoochun sudah lelah bersama Junsu. Dia bukan _gay_ , dan dia tahu itu. Dia keren, dan dia tahu itu. Yang dia tidak tahu hanyalah, kenapa setiap kali Yoochun ingin berhubungan seks dengan Junsu, Junsu selalu menolaknya. Yoochun mencoba untuk memahami jalan pikiran Junsu di tahun pertama mereka, bahwa Junsu masih belum siap karena mereka belum pacaran terlalu lama, tapi dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Junsu membuat kebutuhan seks Yoochun terganggu. Dan Yoochun muak dengan itu sehingga dia mulai membawa wanita lain pulang ke rumah bersamanya.

Jelas baginya, bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mencintai Junsu. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia merasa frustasi begini? Kenapa kehadiran Changmin di antara dirinya dan Junsu membuatnya marah? Apakah karena sekarang dia sudah mulai mencintai Junsu?

 **~to be continued~**

A/N: Ok, I know that Yoochun is totally a jerk. Poor Junsu. Hope the story will be more fluff in the next chapter…

Ah, fyi, the disbanding news of DBSK is just a rumor. THEY WILL ALWAYS TOGETHER.

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


	4. Holding Back the Tears Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> / **Holding Back The Tears/**

/ **Holding Back The Tears/**

 **~Chapter 4~**

"Kenapa dia memperlakukanku seperti ini?" gumam Junsu sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Dia ingin keluar dari kamar, tapi dia takut Yoochun akan membentaknya lagi. "Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" lanjut Junsu, masih berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa sekarang dia membenciku?" Pemikiran itu membuatnya mengernyit. "Tidak, kurasa tidak. Dia takkan bertahan bersamaku kalau dia memang membenciku. Aku tahu dia marah padaku karena aku tidak bisa membuatnya senang, tapi dia mencintaiku kan?" Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah Junsu. "Tentu saja. Chunnie mencintaiku. Kenapa dulu dia memintaku jadi kekasihnya kalau dia tidak mencintaiku?" Junsu mengangguk-angguk puas. "Dan kenapa aku bicara pada diriku sendiri?" tambahnya, membalikkan badannya dan memeluk bantalnya. Senyum di wajah Junsu makin melebar, di otaknya hanya ada satu hal sekarang: Yoochun mencintainya.

Esoknya, Junsu merasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhnya begitu dia bangun. Junsu berbalik dan tersenyum. Yoochun sedang tertidur pulas di sebelahnya.

Karena ini sudah pagi, mungkin Yoochun tidak keberatan kalau dia keluar kamar. Perlahan, Junsu memindahkan tangan lengan Yoochun dari pinggangnya dan turun dari tempat tidur.

Junsu mengecek ponselnya dan melihat ada banyak sekali panggilan tidak terjawab dari Changmin. Dia segera menelepon sahabatnya itu. "Halo, Min?"

"Ah, Junsu," jawab Changmin, kentara sekali dia baru saja bangun tidur.

"Hey, kau masih tidur? _Anyways,_ kenapa kau meneleponku semalam?"

"Ah, itu. Aku cuma mau menanyakan apa kau ada acara hari ini. Jaejoong akan kembali dari Jepang, jadi bisakah kau menemaniku untuk menjemput Jaejoong di bandara?"

"Benarkah? Ok, kalau begitu. Jam berapa kau akan menjemputku?"

"Hmm… mungkin sebelum makan siang."

"Ok. _See you_." Dan Junsu mengakhiri pembicaraan. Ia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan memutuskan untuk mandi dengan air hangat. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Yoochun mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Sudah hampir jam sebelas siang ketika Junsu selesai berbenah. Ia sedang memilih jaket untuk dikenakan ketika suara Yoochun membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Mau pergi?" tanya Yoochun.

"Ya," jawab Junsu, sedikit takut Yoochun akan marah padanya. "Kami akan menjemput Jaejoong di bandara." Dia berharap alasan itu akan membuat Yoochun mengizinkannya pergi.

"'Kami' itu maksudnya kau dan Changmin?" tanya Yoochun lagi.

Junsu mengangguk, Yoochun menyeringai. Dia berjalan mendekati Junsu dan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. "Apa kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah?" tanyanya, pura-pura cemberut. "Aku ingin pergi denganmu!" pintanya.

Junsu terperangah, benar-benar tidak menyangka reaksi Yoochun akan seperti ini. Ini adalah kali pertama Yoochun bersikap manja di depannya dan sejujurnya, itu membuatnya senang. "Kau yakin?" Junsu memastikan.

Yoochun mengangguk dengan tegas.

"Ok kalau begitu," Junsu mengiyakan.

"Trims, Su!" Yoochun memberi kecupan sekilas di bibir Junsu sebelum berganti pakaian.

'Shim Changmin, coba lihat apa kau bisa merayu Junsu,' pikir Yoochun puas.

"Hai, Jun— oh, Yoochun?" Changmin menaikkan sebelas alisnya ketika ia melihat Junsu bersama Yoochun. "Kau ikut dengan kami?" tanyanya, setengah tidak percaya.

Yoochun hanya mengangkat bahu dengan cuek dan berjalan melewati Changmin begitu saja, langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya—mobil Changmin.

"Brengsek," gerutu Changmin.

Yoochun melihat Junsu duduk di dekat Changmin di kursi penumpang dan mendadak dia merasa jengkel. "Su," panggilnya, membuat Junsu menoleh ke arahnya. "Duduk denganku."

"Tidak," Changmin menyuarakan jawaban Junsu.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Yoochun dingin.

"Karena aku bilang begitu."

"Berani benar kau mengatakan itu, Shim Changmin. Aku pacarnya dan dia seharusnya duduk di sampingku, tidak peduli dia suka atau tidak."

Changmin melirik ke arah Yoochun dari kaca spion dalam mobilnya. "Cemburu?" ucapnya.

Yoochun mendengus. "Sayangnya tidak."

Changmin mengabaikannya dan meneruskan mengemudi ke bandara. Ponsel Yoochun tiba-tiba berdering, menarik perhatian Junsu dan Changmin.

"Halo? Yoona?" Yoochun menjawab telepon itu. "Nanti? Ok. _Bye, honey_."

Changmin menyadari kalau Junsu jengkel mendengar percakapan itu, jadi dia menggenggam tangan Junsu untuk menenangkannya.

Junsu tersentuh dengan perlakuan Changmin, dia tahu Changmin mencoba membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Dia takut bertanya pada Yoochun, tapi ia mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya, "Siapa Yoona?" tanyanya pada akhirnya, memejamkan kedua matanya, benar-benar takut Yoochun akan membentaknya.

"Dia temanku."

"Teman? Lagi? Tapi kau memanggilnya ' _honey_ '."

"Dan kenapa kau peduli?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yoochun cukup untuk membungkam Junsu dan membuat Changmin emosi. Changmin menggenggam kemudinya dengan erat sambil melirik Yoochun sebal dari spion dalam mobilnya. Yoochun menyadari Changmin memandangnya, tapi ia memalingkan wajah. Dia mengakui, _glare_ Changmin cukup menakutkan.

Sisa perjalanan menjadi sangat hening dan tidak nyaman. Terimakasih pada Yoochun dan ' _honey_ '-nya. Segera, mereka tiba di bandara. "Tunggu aku di depan, aku akan memarkir mobilnya dulu," kata Changmin sebelum Junsu keluar dari mobil.

Yoochun segera keluar, membukakan pintu untuk Junsu dan menariknya keluar bersamanya. "Apa?" tanya Junsu, bingung dengan tindakan Yoochun. Tapi sayangnya Junsu tidak mendapat jawaban dari Yoochun. Mereka menunggu di depan bandara ketika mereka melihat Changmin berjalan ke arah mereka, Yoochun segera menggenggam tangan Junsu dengan erat dan mendekatkan diri padanya.

"Jaejoong!" seru Changmin sembari melambaikan tangan pada seseorang yang mereka panggil dengan nama Jaejoong.

"Changmin!" Jaejoong berlari-lari kecil ke arah Changmin dan langsung memeluknya. "Aku merindukanmu, Minnie!"

"Aku juga merindukanmu!" balas Changmin.

Jaejoong menyadari Junsu ada di sana juga dan dia segera melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dengan Changmin. "Junsu?"

" _Hyung_!" seru Junsu senang.

"Junsu, itu benar-benar kau!" Jaejoong beralih ke Junsu. "Ya! Kau belum berubah. Kau masih tetap _cute_ Su yang kukenal!"

'Su?' pikir Yoochun. Kenapa orang yang bernama Jaejoong itu memanggilnya Su? Seharusnya satu-satunya orang yang memanggilnya Su cuma dia, bahkan Changmin juga tidak memanggilnya begitu. Lamunan Yoochun terhenti ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Jaejoong padanya.

"Yoochun," jawabnya dingin.

Jaejoong menyadari nada suaranya yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. "Ya! Beraninya kau bicara begitu padaku? Kau benar-benar bajingan yang nggak tahu sopan santun!" Yoochun cuma memutar bola matanya, sama sekali tidak memedulikan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Junsu. "Junsu, apakah dia memperlakukanmu dengan buruk?"

"Ehehehe…" Junsu tertawa garing. Apa yang harus dia katakan?

"Jaejoong, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" Changmin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia tahu Junsu kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

Mereka sampai di restoran dan memesan makanan mereka. Di tengah-tengah acara makan, Yoochun bangkit berdiri. "Aku pergi," ucapnya.

"Kemana?" tanya Junsu.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya asal dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

Junsu benar-benar malu dengan tingkah laku Yoochun.

"Kenapa dia sangat menyebalkan?" tanya Jaejoong, dia tidak menyukai Yoochun.

"Dia… dia hanya…"

"Jangan bicarakan itu sekarang, ok?" kata Jaejoong lagi, menepuk-nepuk kepala Junsu.

Jaejoong tidak bodoh, dia tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di antara mereka berdua dan dia akan mencari tahu. Bagaimanapun, dia adalah Kim Jaejoong.

 **~to be continued~**

A/N: Short and late chapter, I know. I'm so sorry about that. But school is already begin and it blocks my mood to write anything. Hope you don't mind with it. I'll try to update the next chapter soon, however the english version has reached chapter 22 u_u.

And, fyi, I have a hard time to make this fic to be more 'my style'. But I'll try my best. Hwaiting!

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH

P.S: YunJae Day is on 31 January until 1 February


	5. Holding Back the Tears Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **/Holding Back The Tears/**

**/Holding Back The Tears/**

 **~Chapter 5~**

Selama makan siang, Junsu berusaha untuk bersikap senormal mungkin. Tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kemana Yoochun pergi. Dan kemudian ia sampai pada suatu kesimpulan, Yoochun pergi untuk menemui Yoona, siapapun dia. Jaejoong, menyadari kalau Junsu pasti masih kepikiran tentang Yoochun, maka memegang bahunya dan berkata, "Junsu, berhenti memikirkannya. Bersenang-senang sajalah hari ini. Dan kenapa kau nggak menginap di rumah Minnie? Aku akan tinggal di sana juga selama beberapa hari ini, jadi akan menyenangkan kalau kau juga ada di sana. Selain itu, sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali kita berkumpul bersama."

Junsu memikirkan tawaran Jaejoong. Dia ingin menerimanya, tapi di saat yang sama, dia takut Yoochun akan marah lagi. Apa yang akan dia katakan pada kekasihnya itu saat dia pulang nanti? Tapi menginap di rumah Changmin nggak akan melukai siapapun kan?

"Ok, aku setuju," kata Junsu.

"Benarkah?" Changmin tidak bisa percaya Junsu menyetujuinya. Sangat sulit untuk mengajak Junsu keluar akhir-akhir ini, jadi kalau dia setuju, itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa. "Bagus!"

Jaejoong menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Kalau begitu semua beres. Ayo, temani aku ke mall dulu. Aku ingin membeli beberapa barang."

Changmin memutar bola matanya. "Kau _selalu_ ingin membeli beberapa barang."

Jaejoong hanya tertawa mendengar komentar Changmin.

Mereka membayar makan siang mereka dan langsung keluar dari restoran.

Yoochun duduk di salah satu sudut di _coffe shop_ , menunggu seseorang.

"Yoochun."

Akhirnya orang yang ditunggu datang.

"Yunho."

Yunho duduk di hadapan Yoochun. "Brengsek kau! Kenapa kau memanggilku Yoona? Kau bahkan memanggilku _honey_. Menjijikkan tahu!"

Yoochun tertawa kecil. "Sori, ok? Aku hanya harus melakukannya."

"Terserah. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Beberapa hal."

"Beberapa hal apa? Ah, pasti tentang Junsu kan? Katakan padaku, Chun, apa yang terjadi?"

Yoochun menghela napas. "Aku benar-benar bingung. Aku tidak mencintainya, tapi aku selalu merasa jengkel tiap kali Changmin atau cowok lain semacam Jaejoong berada di sekitarnya."

"Jaejoong?"

"Ya. Dia teman lamanya atau apalah. Kuperingatkan kau, Yunho, jangan dekat-dekat dia. Dia bisa jadi sangat kejam."

Yunho tidak mengerti apa yang Yoochun bicarakan, tapi ia tetap mengangguk.

"Yoochun, entah kau sudah menyadarinya atau belum, tapi kurasa kau jatuh cinta pada Junsu."

Yoochun mendengus. "Aku? Jatuh cinta? Dengan Junsu? Mustahil!"

"Ok. Kau tidak mencintainya. Jadi putus saja," kata Yunho santai.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

"Karena pada dasarnya kau hanya mempermainkan perasaannya, kurasa kau harus berhenti sebelum kau menyakitinya lebih dari ini. Aku tahu ini semua terjadi karena taruhan konyol itu, tapi itu semua sudah selesai, Yoochun. Kalau kau nggak mencintainya, atau kau nggak bisa membalas perasaannya, putuskan saja."

"Nggak."

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya aku nggak bisa melakukan itu."

'Kau sedang jatuh cinta, Park Yoochun,' pikir Yunho, tersenyum kecil. "Hey, Chun, kau mau jalan-jalan ke mall?" tambahnya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Yoochun memandang Yunho dengan ekspresi apa-kau-gila-kenapa-aku-mau-pergi-ke-mall-denganmu.

"Oh, ayolah, aku bosan. Dan aku tahu kau juga, jadi ayo jalan-jalan. Pasti seru!" bujuknya. Ia tidak memberi kesempatan pada Yoochun untuk merespon, Yunho langsung menarik Yoochun dan keluar dari _coffe shop_.

Mereka sampai di mall, tapi sama-sama tidak tahu mau melakukan apa. Itu ide Yunho, tapi ketika Yoochun bertanya mereka mau kemana, dia hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Lalu kita mau kemana?" tanya Yoochun malas.

"Jalan-jalan dulu deh."

Yoochun mengangguk, apa yang bisa dia lakukan selain itu? Dan mereka terus mengelilingi mall sampai kaki mereka mati rasa.

"Aku capek, Chun. Ayo cari tempat duduk," ajak Yunho. Dan mereka duduk di salah satu bangku terdekat. "Eh, bukannya itu Junsu dan Changmin?" celetuk Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Mana?" tanya Yoochun mendadak antusias.

"Di sana. Di toko es krim. Dan mereka bersama satu cowok lain."

"Cowok lain itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah cowok kejam dan kasar yang bernama Jaejoong."

"Oh," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Yunho.

"Ayo!" Yoochun menarik tangan Yunho.

"Kemana?"

"Mengikuti Junsu diam-diam tentu saja, apa lagi?" jawab Yoochun. Yunho menggeleng pelan, dia sebenarnya tidak ingin mengakui ini, tapi Yoochun memang benar-benar tolol.

Setelah mampir di toko es krim, Jaejoong, Changmin dan Junsu beralih ke toko buku. Jaejoong ingin membeli kamus bahasa Prancis. Tapi tiba-tiba Junsu berhenti berjalan.

"Ada apa, Su?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kenapa aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengikuti kita?"

"Aish!" Changmin memukul lengan Junsu main-main. "Aku tahu kau imut dan cakep, tapi aku yakin nggak ada orang yang mau mengikuti orang sepertimu."

Junsu cemberut.

"Bercanda," tambah Changmin. Dan ia merangkul Junsu, menyuruhnya kembali berjalan.

Di sisi lain, Yoochun tak bisa berhenti menggumamkan kutukan untuk Changmin ketika ia melihat adegan itu.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan langsung muncul di hadapan mereka. Jadi aku nggak perlu susah-susah mengikuti mereka begini," komentar Yunho.

"Tutup mulutmu, Yunho!"

"Hey, nggak perlu emosi. Itu kan cuma saran."

" _Well_ , aku nggak butuh saranmu. Terimakasih banyak."

"Kalian berdua," Jaejoong menunjuk Changmin dan Junsu. "Kalian berdua cocok."

"Tentu saja," Changmin mengeratkan rangkulannya di bahu Junsu yang wajahnya memerah. 'Seandainya kami bisa benar-benar bisa bersama,' pikirnya.

Mereka bertiga menikmati jalan-jalan mereka di mall. Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali mereka berkumpul. Jaejoong adalah teman sejak kecil Junsu dan Changmin, tapi dia harus pindah ke Jepang karena masalah keluarga. Tapi sekarang, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea seorang diri karena dia merindukan teman-temannya di Korea dan di Jepang sangat membosankan. Dia akan tinggal di rumah Changmin sampai ia menemukan tempat tinggalnya sendiri.

Dia memperlakukan Junsu dan Changmin seperti adik laki-lakinya sendiri, jadi setiap kali ia merasa salah satu dari mereka sedang mengalami masalah atau semacamnya, ia akan berusaha untuk membuat mereka merasa lebih baik. Dan sekarang dia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Junsu, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk membantunya. Ya, kau bisa bilang dia suka ikut campur, tapi ia hanya tidak tahan melihat Junsu sedih.

Ketika Yoochun melihat mereka bertiga memasuki toko buku, dia meninju tembok di sampingnya. Dia tak bisa mengikuti mereka di sana. Dia menunggu selama beberapa menit, tapi mereka tidak keluar-keluar juga. Yoochun mengumpat.

"Yoochun, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa aku kelihatan baik-baik saja?" bentaknya. "Aku mau pulang," tambahnya, meninggalkan Yunho seorang diri.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Yunho bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, memandang punggung Yoochun yang menghilang setelah berbelok di tikungan.

 **~to be continued~**

 **A/N** : another short chapter. Happy reading.

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH.

P.S.: still, anybody knows what is SYC?


	6. Holding Back the Tears Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **/Holding Back The Tears/**

**/Holding Back The Tears/**

 **~Chapter 6~**

Yoochun sedang berbaring di sofa ketika ponselnya berdering. "Halo?" jawabnya, setengah mengantuk.

"Chunnie?"

Kantuknya hilang seratus persen begitu ia mengenali suara yang menjawabnya. "Junsu! Dimana kau?" tanyanya, khawatir. Tapi bisa juga ia marah—tergantung dari jawaban yang akan diberikan Junsu.

"A-aku bersama Jaejoong dan Changmin," gagapnya. "Uhm, Chunnie…"

"Apa?"

"Aku akan menginap di rumah Changmin."

"Kau apa!"

"Aku bilang, aku ak—"

"Aku tahu itu, bodoh!" potongnya, "Kenapa kau menginap di sana?" tanyanya.

"Karena Jaejoong memintaku," jawab Junsu, sedikit ketakutan.

"Tidak," tanggap Yoochun tegas.

"Tapi aku sudah setuju," elak Junsu.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengambil keputusan sendiri?"

"K-karena kupikir kau ng—"

"Brengsek kau!" terdengar suara seseorang memotong kata-kata Junsu. "Ini Jaejoong. Su akan mengindap di sini, nggak peduli kau menyukainya atau tidak." Dan sambungan terputus.

"Halo? Halo? Aish!" Yoochun menatap ponselnya frustasi, lalu membantingnya ke lantai. " _Shit_!"

"Jaejoong, kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Junsu.

"Aku harus melakukannya."

"Tapi—"

"Junsu, tidak apa-apa. Jangan mengkhawatirkan hal itu, ok?" Changmin menenangkannya. "Lagipula dia nggak akan datang ke sini dan menyeretmu pulang kok."

"Ya," Junsu menyetujui. "Kurasa kalian benar. Trims." Akhirnya Junsu menyingkirkan Yoochun dari pikirannya.

Mereka menghabiskan sepanjang hari itu dengan duduk bertiga di ruang tengah, tertawa bersama, membicarakan masa lalu mereka yang bahagia. Mereka benar-benar sahabat baik. "Jadi, Jaejoong, gimana kuliahmu?" tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hm… benar-benar membosankan. Yang kulakukan hanya belajar dan kuliah setiap hari."

"Memangnya kau nggak punya teman di sana?" giliran Changmin yang bertanya.

"Aku punya beberapa teman dan mereka baik. Cuma, aku nggak terlalu suka _hang out_ bersama mereka. Orang-orang di sana berbeda dengan kalian."

"Aww, _hyung_ ," ucap Changmin, memeluk Jaejoong.

"Junsu," Jaejoong beralih ke Junsu. "Karena kita mempercayai satu sama lain, apakah kau keberatan kalau aku bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan hubunganmu dengan Yoochun?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati.

Junsu menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Dia tahu kalau suatu hari Jaejoong akan menanyakan hal itu, tapi dia tidak siap untuk menjawabnya. Junsu menunduk, berharap Jaejoong akan mengerti kalau ia sedang tidak ingin membicarakan Yoochun. Tapi Jaejoong memegang bahu Junsu dengan lembut, "Junsu, beritahu aku. Aku temanmu. Kau bisa mengatakan apapun padaku, dan aku berjanji aku nggak akan menyakiti Yoochun. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dan aku akan membantumu kalau kau butuh."

Butuh lima menit bagi Jaejoong untuk meyakinkan Junsu dan membuatnya mengatakan padanya apa yang terjadi. Karena Junsu tidak sanggup membicarakannya, dia meminta Changmin untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Dan Changmin mengatakan semuanya pada Jaejoong. Hobi Yoochun, bagaimana ia memperlakukan Junsu, semuanya. Jaejoong mengernyit begitu Changmin selesai.

" _Hyung_ ," kata Junsu. "Kumohon jangan lakukan apapun padanya. Aku tahu ia akan segera berhenti. Aku nggak bisa meninggalkannya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Karena aku mencintainya. Aku sangat mencintainya walaupun itu menyakitkan."

"Junsu, aku tahu ini berat bagimu. _Be strong_ , aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

"Aku juga," kata Changmin. "Dan jangan lupa mengenai perjanjian kita."

"Junsu tertawa pelan. "Aku nggak akan melupakan itu, aku janji."

"Sekarang kau punya dua janji denganku," kata Changmin, tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak nyengir.

"Janji?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran. "Janji apa?"

"Junsu berjanji padaku kalau seandainya ia putus dengan Yoochun, dia akan menerimaku sebagai kekasihnya," jawab Changmin bangga.

Jaejoong memukul lengan Changmin, setengah geli. "Kau dan janji-janjimu."

Sudah lewat tengah malam, tapi mereka masih ngobrol, membicarakan apa -tiba terdengar suara pintu menjeblak terbuka, membuat mereka bertiga berhenti bicara dan melihat siapa yang membuka pintu dengan ekstrim begitu. Mereka mendapati Yoochun berdiri di ruang depan, Junsu membelalak. "C-chunnie, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Yoochun menatap Changmin tajam. "Aku akan membawa Junsu pulang."

Menyadari situasi yang tidak begitu baik, Junsu mencoba mencairkan suasana,"Tapi aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan me—"

"Tutup mulutmu!" seru Yoochun marah. "Kau akan pulang denganku." Ia menggenggam lengan Junsu dengan kasar, hendak menariknya ketika Changmin memegangi lengan Junsu yang satunya.

"Dia nggak akan pergi bersamamu," ucapnya tajam.

"Sayangnya dia akan ikut denganku dan kau nggak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya," balas Yoochun, mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Junsu.

"Chunnie, sakit," pekik Junsu.

"Lepaskan dia. Kau menyakitinya," ujar Changmin.

"Apa pedulimu? Dia pacarku dan aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau padanya."

"Kalau dia pacarmu," kata Jaejoong, nada suaranya berbahaya. "Berhenti memperlakukannya seperti mainanmu!" serunya, emosinya meledak.

"Hentikan"! seru Junsu tiba-tiba. Mereka semua terlalu sibuk bertengkar sehingga tidak ada yang menyadari kalau Junsu menangis. "K-kumohon… h-hentikan itu…j-jangan bertengkar…"

Ekspresi Yoochun melunak ketika ia melihat air mata membasahi wajah Junsu.

"Lihat apa yang telah kita lakukan! Kita membuatnya menangis!" kata Changmin, menjauhkan Junsu dari Yoochun dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Jangan menangis, Su. Kami minta maaf."

"Ya, Su. Kami minta maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Jaejoong. Ia memandang Yoochun, memberinya isyarat tajam untuk meminta maaf juga.

Yoochun menelan ludah. "A-aku… ayo pulang," dia sebenarnya ingin mengucapkan kata 'maaf', tapi rasa gengsinya terlalu besar. Dia menarik Junsu dari pelukan Changmin dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh dia, " kata Changmin.

"Nggak, hentikan," Junsu memohon dengan sangat. "Aku akan pergi dengannya," tambahnya.

"Tapi, Su—" Changmin berusaha menghentikannya.

"Min, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan menelepon kalian begitu aku sampai di rumah." Dan dengan itu, Junsu melangkah keluar rumah, bahkan tidak menunggu Yoochun.

Dia berjalan menuju mobil Yoochun yang diparkir di sudut jalan, mengusap air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi. Bentakan Yoochun masih terngiang di telinganya. Dia berhenti berjalan beberapa meter dari mobil, menunggu Yoochun menyusulnya.

"Aku bilang padamu untuk tidak menginap di sana," kata Yoochun, menggandeng tangan Junsu dengan lembut. Junsu tidak menanggapi, dia sedang malas untuk adu argumen dengan siapapun.

Yoochun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Junsu dan memacu mobilnya pulang. Sesampainya di rumah, ia menyuruh Junsu langsung masuk ke kamar. Junsu mematuhinya. Lagipula dia merasa sangat lelah dan ingin segera tidur, sekaligus melupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Di rumah Changmin, ia dan Jaejoong masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Yoochun benar-benar seorang bajingan. Changmin tidak bisa berhenti mengutuknya dalam pikirannya sementara Jaejoong mengkhawatirkan Junsu. Dia bilang akan menelepon mereka begitu ia tiba di rumah, tapi tidak ada telepon sama sekali sejak Yoochun membawanya pulang. Dan sekarang sudah hampir sejam padahal jarak rumah Changmin dan Junsu hanya lima belas menit.

Jaejoong mencoba menelepon Junsu, tapi tidak diangkat. Dan ketika ia mencoba lagi, ternyata ponselnya sudah dinonaktifkan. Jaejoong menghela napas. Ia akan mampir ke rumahnya besok.

Yoochun melongok dari ambang pintu kamar, mendapati Junsu sudah tertidur lelap. Selimutnya tergeletak di lantai. Yoochun mengambilnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Junsu dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkannya. Kemudian ia duduk di samping kekasihnya dan memandang wajah tidurnya. Junsu bagaikan seorang malaikat. Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya? Yoochun menyibakkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah Junsu. Memandangi Junsu seperti ini membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah telah memperlakukan Junsu dengan buruk selama ini. Sebelum ia bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari kamar, ia mengecup kening Junsu.

Detik itu juga, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti meniduri cewek manapun hanya karena nafsu sesaat. Kenapa? Karena mungkin, hanya mungkin, Yoochun telah mulai jatuh cinta pada Junsu.

 **~to be continued~**

 **A/N** : sorry for the late update. National exam is come closer T.T

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


	7. Holding Back the Tears Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **/Holding Back The Tears/**

**/Holding Back The Tears/**

 **~Chapter 7~**

Ketika Junsu terbangun keesokan paginya, ia tidak heran ketika tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di sampingnya. Yoochun tidak ada di sana. Dia menghela napas. Mungkin Yoochun sudah keluar bersama cewek lain lagi hari ini. Tapi karena ini masih terlalu pagi, jadi mungkin juga dugaannya salah. Tapi tetap saja, kemungkinan itu masih cukup besar. Junsu sedang tidak _mood_ untuk melakukan apapun, jadi dia memutuskan untuk berbaring saja di tempat tidur, memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Dia tidak bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya mengapa Yoochun sangat marah. Itu adalah kali pertama Yoochun bertingkah seperti itu dan Junsu sangat kecewa. Dia dipermalukan di depan teman-temannya—teman baiknya.

Dia ingin berbicara dengan Jaejoong dan Changmin, jadi dia mencari ponselnya di saku celananya, tapi kemudian dia ingat—Yoochun mengambil ponselnya semalam dan menyimpannya agar dia tidak bisa menggunakannya. Sekarang, bagaimana caranya dia bisa menghubungi teman-temannya? Semalam dia berjanji untuk menelepon mereka, mereka akan sangat khawatir. Apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang?

Junsu melirik jam dinding dan melihat kalau sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh pagi. Ia merasa sangat lapar. Dengan malas, ia turun dari tempat tidur untuk sarapan. Ketika ia sampai di dapur, ia memutuskan untuk makan sereal saja. Setelah mengambil mangkok dari lemari, dia menuangkan sereal dan susu ke dalamnya. Kemudian, ia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu. Mengira-ngira siapa itu, ia membukakan pintunya dan sedikit terkejut melihat Jaejoong dan Changmin berdiri di luar. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" celetuknya.

"Apakah begitu caramu menyapa temanmu?" tanya Jaejoong, cemberut.

"Maaf, Jaejoong, Changmin," tanggap Junsu geli. "Aku kan nggak tahu kalian mau datang."

" _Well_ , sekarang kau tahu," kata Changmin. "Apakah kau nggak memperbolehkan kami masuk?"

"Oh, ya, ayo masuk." Dan kemudian mereka duduk di ruang tengah.

"Junsu," Changmin memulai. "Jaejoong mencoba meneleponmu semalam suntuk, tapi kenapa kau nggak mengangkatnya?"

"Itu… a-aku…" Junsu menunduk, menatap lututnya sambil memainkan jari-jarinya dengan gugup. "Yoochun menyita ponselku."

Pengakuan Junsu membuat kedua temannya memandangnya kaget. "Dia benar-benar melakukan itu?" tanya Jaejoong. Junsu mengangguk perlahan. "Junsu, masuk dan ganti pakaian. Kau ikut dengan kami," kata Jaejoong mendadak.

"Jaejoong, memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Junsu heran.

"Kita akan mengajari pacar bodohmu itu sesuatu," jawab Jaejoong.

"Tapi Jae—"

"Junsu, aku nggak tahu apa yang direncanakan Jaejoong, tapi lakukan sajalah. Ini bukan buat kami, tapi ini buatmu," Changmin mencoba membujuknya.

"Jaejoong, tolong katakan apa yang mau kau lakukan," pinta Junsu.

"Mudah saja, Junsu. Kita akan membuat Yoochun menyadari betapa pentingnya kau baginya. Kau akan tinggal bersama kami dan kau nggak boleh pulang ke rumah sampai aku mengizinkanmu. Aku tahu ini akan jadi sangat berat buatmu. Tapi seperti yang Changmin katakan, ini semua buatmu. Biarkan Yoochun frustasi mencarimu. Dan karena dia menyita ponselmu, dia nggak akan bisa menguhubungimu," terang Jaejoong. "Dan dia akan menyesal telah mengambil ponselmu," tambahnya.

"Aku nggak tahu, Jae. Aku nggak yakin ini akan berhasil. Bagaimana kalau dia nggak mencariku?" tanya Junsu khawatir.

Jaejoong dan Changmin bertukar pandang sebelum meletakkan tangan mereka di pundak Junsu. "Itu mungkin berati kau tidak berharga baginya dan mungkin dia tidak membutuhkanmu."

Walaupun itu sangat menyakitkan, Junsu harus menerimanya. Tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia. Yoochun adalah cinta pertamanya, tapi bukan berati dia yang terakhir. Karena Yoochun telah memperlakukannya seperti sampah, mungkin Jaejoong benar. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Yoochun terus mempermainkannya. Dia harus melawan. Pemikiran itu membuatnya menyutujui ide teman-temannya.

Setelah insiden semalam, Yoochun akhirnya sadar kalau Junsu sangat berarti baginya. Ia menghabiskan semalaman untuk memikirkan cara bagaimana ia bisa memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya pada Junsu. Dan kemudian, sebuah ide melintas di pikirannya—ia akan memberi Junsu sebuah kejutan besok dan dia akan mulai memperlakukan pacarnya itu dengan benar. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya seorang diri, ia membutuhkan bantuan Yunho. Ide itu membuatnya merasa sangat bersemangat.

Dia bangun pagi-pagi sekali keesokan harinya untuk merencanakan kejutannya buat Junsu. Kemudian, ia menelepon Yunho untuk membangunkan temannya itu. Dia tahu Junsu sangat menyukai hal-hal romantis dan sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kalinya ia melakukan hal-hal romantis untuk Junsu, jadi ia mungkin akan mengajak Junsu kencan di restoran yang bagus.

Dia mengecek arlojinya, pukul sepuluh pagi lebih sepuluh menit—Yoochun tersenyum. Junsu mungkin sudah bangun. Selama perjalanan ke rumah Yunho, ia terus tersenyum karena satu hal—Junsu. Sangat disayangkan ia hanya bisa menyakiti Junsu selama ini. Kalau saja ia menyadari perasaannya lebih awal, mungkin kejadian seperti itu takkan pernah ada. "Maafkan aku, Su," gumamnya.

Junsu selesai berkemas dan keluar dari kamarnya. "Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Changmin, membawakan tas Junsu.

" _It's ok_ , Changmin. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri."

"Nggak, Su. Aku saja," elak Changmin

Tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Changmin, jadi Junsu membiarkannya melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. "Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku makan sereal beberapa saat yang lalu," jawabnya.

"Kau menyebut itu sarapan?" tanya Changmin, tidak percaya. "Itu bukan sarapan. Ayo, kami akan memberimu makan lebih dulu."

"Hei, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho pada teman baiknya.

Yoochun memandangnya heran. "Apa maksudmu apa yang mau kulakukan?"

"Dengar, apa kau mau melakukan sesuatu untuk menyakiti Junsu lagi?"

"Nggak." Yoochun tersenyum. "Kau tahu, Yunho, aku akhirnya sadar kalau semua yang telah kulakukan selama ini pada Junsu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Dan aku juga menyadari kalau aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Yoochun mengangguk. "Ya. Dan aku benar-benar merasa seperti bajingan telah memperlakukannya dengan buruk."

"Aku senang kau akhirnya sadar, Chun. Karena memang benar-benar bajingan." Yoochun memukul lengan Yunho. "Aku cuma bercanda! Jadi, apa rencanamu?"

"Nggak banyak," jawabnya. "Aku cuma ingin mengajaknya makan malam di restoran yang bagus. Hm… kau bisa menyarankan tempatnya? Nggak usah yang terlalu mewah."

"Ada restoran yang namanya Do Ha Gun di Samcheong-dong. Itu nggak terlalu mewah, tapi benar-benar bagus," saran Yunho.

"Menurutmu Junsu akan menyukainya?"

Yunho tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

"Trims, Ho."

Setelah sarapan, Changmin, Jaejoong dan Junsu kembali ke rumah Changmin. "Changmin, dimana Junsu tidur?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Dia bisa tidur di kamarku, aku akan tidur di sofa saja."

"Jangan!" seru Junsu kaget. "Ini rumahmu, Su. Aku nggak apa-apa tidur di sofa, kau saja yang tidur di kamar."

"Kenapa kita nggak tidur sama-sama saja?" sarannya.

"Apa?" tanya Junsu, memandang Changmin kaget. "Apa kau bercanda?" Changmin menggeleng, ekspresinya serius. Junsu hanya menghela napas. "Baiklah."

Changmin nyengir. "Jangan khawatir, aku nggak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu."

"Memang seharusnya begitu," tanggap Jaejoong sungguh-sungguh. "Karena kalau tidak, aku akan membunuhmu, nggak peduli aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri."

"Aww, _hyung_ …" Changmin cemberut. "Aku tahu aku mencintai Junsu, tapi aku menghormatinya. Jadi aku nggak akan melakukan sesuatu yang nggak disukainya."

Junsu tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Changmin. Dia juga tahu Changmin mencintainya, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau ia seserius itu.

"Aku nggak bisa mengerti kenapa kau lebih memilih Yoochun daripada Changmin," bisik Jaejoong di telinga Junsu sambil lalu, membuat Junsu kehilangan kata-kata. Tapi Junsu tahu, ucapan Jaejoong ada benarnya.

Sudah hampir gelap ketika Yoochun selesai mempersiapkan semuanya untuk kencan mereka. Sekarang, yang perlu dia lakukan adalah menjemput Junsu di rumah—ia sudah tidak sabar.

"Yunho, aku pergi sekarang," kata Yoochun, melangkah keluar dari rumah Yunho.

"Yoochun! Tunggu!" Yoochun berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menghadap Yunho. "Aku benar-benar bangga padamu."

Yoochun tersenyum tulus. "Trims, Ho." Kemudian ia langsung memacu mobilnya menuju rumahnya. Selama perjalanan, ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit, ia sampai. Yoochun keluar dari mobilnya dan benar-benar berlari menuju pintu rumahnya. Dia mengetuk, tapi Junsu tidak membukakan pintu. Yoochun menyadari kalau semua lampu di rumahnya mati. Yoochun menggigiti bibir bawahnya, mulai gugup. Dia merogoh saku celananya, mengambil kunci cadangan yang dibawanya, ketika akhirnya ia bisa membuka pintu, ia menyadari tak ada seorang pun di dalam rumah. "Junsu!" panggilnya, mencarinya di dalam kamarnya, dan semua bagian rumah lainnya, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan kekasihnya.

Ia mencoba untuk menelepon Junsu, tapi tidak diangkat. Dan ia sadar—ia menyita ponsel Junsu semalam. Itulah alasan kenapa teleponnya tidak dijawab. " _Shit_!" umpatnya.

 **~to be continued~**

 **A/N:** Mungkin akan hibernasi dulu setelah chap ini… Ujian menunggu! Mianhae…

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


	8. Holding Back the Tears Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **/Holding Back The Tears/**

**/Holding Back The Tears/**

 **~Chapter 8~**

Sementara Yoochun frustasi di rumahnya, Junsu menikmati waktunya bersama teman-temannya. Berada jauh dari Yoochun tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi ia tetap saja memikirkan kira-kira seperti apa reaksi Yoochun ketika pulang dan ternyata ia tidak ada di rumah.

"Kau memikirkannya?" tanya Changmin setelah menyadari Junsu sedang melamun.

Junsu tersentak kaget, tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menggeleng. "Nggak, aku cuma memimikirkan s-sesuatu yang lain."

Changmin mendengus. "Ya, benar. Dan sesuatu itu, atau mungkin _seseorang_ , adalah Yoochun. Junsu, kumohon sekali ini saja, berhenti memikirkannya. Kau berada di sini untuk menjauhinya."

Changmin benar. Dia memikirkan Yoochun terlalu sering. "Maafkan aku, Min."

"Kau nggak perlu minta maaf," tanggap Changmin, meletakkan tangannya pada bahu Junsu. "Kau nggak salah."

Yoochun mengambil ponselnya yang tadi dibantingnya, dan langsung pergi ke rumah Yunho. "Yunho!" serunya ketika ia sampai di pintu depan rumah sahabatnya itu. Yunho membuka pintunya dan mengernyit memandang Yoochun.

"Chun? Ada apa?"

"Junsu nggak ada di rumah! Dia hilang!" lapornya.

"Tenang, Chun. Jangan panik. Apa kau yakin dia benar-benar hilang?" tanya Yunho, mencoba untuk menenangkan Yoochun.

"Ya! Apa kau pikir aku bohong! Tentu saja dia hilang! Aku hampir gila di sini dan kau masih mengira aku bohong!" tuntut Yoochun frustasi.

"Aku nggak bilang kau bohong, Chun, tapi apa kau yakin dia benar-benar hilang? Mungkin dia ada di rumah Changmin atau temannya yang lain?"

Yoochun terdiam selama beberapa saat. _'Rumah Changmin?'_

"Kenapa kau nggak ke sana dan mengeceknya?" usul Yunho.

"Ide bagus, Yun! Ayo!" dan dia langsung menyambar lengan Yunho, menariknya keluar rumah.

Dia mendorong Yunho masuk ke dalam mobilnya sementara dia sendiri duduk di belakang kemudi. Selama perjalanan, Yunho terus mengeluh mengenai 'pemaksaan kehendak'.

"Junsu, ada apa?" tanya Changmin begitu menyadari Junsu cemberut.

"Changmin, aku ingin makan es krim!" rengeknya.

Changmin tertawa geli. "Kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi? Ayo, kutemani kau makan es krim."

"Yang benar?" mata Junsu berbinar, Changmin tersenyum dan mengangguk. Junsu melompat dan memeluk Changmin begitu mendadak, membuat mereka berdua hampir jatuh. "Trims, Minnie! _I love you_!"

" _I love you too_ , Su." Changmin tahu Junsu tidak mengatakannya dalam makna yang sama dengannya, tapi ia tetap saja merasa senang.

Jaejoong melihat adegan itu dan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Kalau saja Junsu tidak bertemu Yoochun, maka Yoochun tidak akan menyakitinya. Junsu pantas merasa bahagia dan sayangnya Yoochun tidak bisa memberikan hal sederhana itu.

Akhirnya Yoochun dan Yunho sampai di rumah Changmin. Yoochun langsung keluar dari mobil dan menggedor pintu rumah itu, bahkan tidak menunggu Yunho. Yoochun masih terus mengetuk dengan kasar, tapi tidak ada yang membuka pintu. Setelah beberapa saat, Yoochun mulai jengkel dan memukul daun pintu yang tidak bersalah itu.

"Tunggu sebentar kenapa!" terdengar seruan seseorang dari dalam rumah. Akhirnya pintu terbuka. "Ada yang bisa—Yoochun?" tanya Jaejoong, kaget melihat Yoochun berdiri di hadapannya begitu ia membuka pintu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya dingin. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin bermanis-manis di depan Yoochun, walaupun dia pacar Junsu. Dia bahkan tidak pantas disbut pacar.

"Dimana Junsu?" tanya Yoochun langsung pada intinya, melihat ke dalam rumah dari balik bahu Jaejoong, mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan Junsu.

"Dia nggak di sini," jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Bohong! Mana dia?"

Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku nggak bohong. Kalau kau nggak percaya, coba aja cek ke dalam." Yoochun menatap Jaejoong dengan sinis dan langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam rumah. Jaejoong memutar kedua matanya dan membiarkan Yoochun menggeledah rumah itu. Ketika Yoochun sudah hilang dari pandangan, dia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik pesan:

Minnie, jangan pulang dulu. Yoochun ada di sini dan sedang mencari Junsu. Aku akan meneleponmu begitu Yoochun pergi. Ok? Hati-hati.

-Jaejoong

"Jadi, kau tahu di mana dia." Terdengar suara dari belakang Jaejoong. Dia nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya karena kaget. Ia berbalik untuk mencari tahu siapa yang berbicara.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya.

"Aku Yunho, teman Yoochun." Ah, dia tidak melihat kalau Yoochun datang dengan orang lain. _Damn!_ Dia ketahuan. "Di mana dia?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Siapa?"

"Junsu."

"Aku nggak tahu," jawabnya.

"Jangan bohong. Aku membaca pesan yang baru saja kau kirim dan aku tahu kalau kau tahu dimana dia sekarang. Dan kalaupun aku nggak baca pesan itu, aku tetap tahu kalau kau menyembunyikan Junsu dari Yoochun."

"Kau pinta juga," komentar Jaejoong. "Dan sekarang setelah kau tahu kebenarannya, silakan bilang pada temanmu yang tolol itu."

"Aku nggak akan melakukan itu." Jawaban Yunho membuat Jaejoong memandangnya keheranan. "Aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau melakukan itu. Yoochun memang seorang bajingan, ya. Dan dia butuh beberapa pelajaran untuk segala hal yang telah dia lakukan ke Junsu. Tapi tetap saja kau nggak bisa membiarkannya menderita lama-lama. Dia sudah menyadari semua kesalahan tololnya itu dan dia sangat menyesal sekarang. Dia ingin memperbaiki semuanya."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Aku menyukaimu. Kau teman yang baik."

Tentu saja, Yunho membalas senyum itu. "Aku juga menyukaimu. Kau juga teman yang baik. Jadi kau yang namanya Jaejoong?"

"Ya. Kurasa Yoochun menceritakan segala hal buruk tentangku?"

Yunho tertawa geli. " _Well_ , nggak juga. Dia cuma bilang kalau kau itu kejam dan brengsek."

' _Kejam dan brengsekr, eh_?' pikir Jaejoong. " _I see_. _Well_ , sebenarnya itu ada benarnya. Aku kadang bisa kejam, tapi aku nggak brengsek."

"Aku percaya itu. Mungkinkah kalau kita berteman?" tanya Yunho, sedikit berharap.

Jaejoong tersenyum tulus. "Kurasa bisa. Kita bukan musuh kan?"

"Jadi… teman?" Yunho mengulurkan tangannya.

"Teman." Jaejoong menyambut tangan Yunho. "Hm… sebagai permulaan, aku Kim Jaejoong dan aku adalah salah satu teman baik Junsu sejak kecil. Aku tinggal di Jepang tapi aku kembali ke sini untuk alasan pribadi. Sementara ini aku tidak bekerja dan sedang menacri tempat tinggal."

"Wow, kau memberiku terlalu banyak informasi." Yunho tertawa pelan. "Biar adil… aku Jung Yunho, sudah berteman dengan Yoochun sejak entah kapan. Aku juga nggak bekerja dan nggak ada rencana untuk bekerja di bawah pimpinan orang lain. Aku ingin membuka barku sendiri, dan sedang mencari partner kerja untuk itu. Aku tinggal sendirian, banyak kamar kosong di rumahku, jadi kalau kau mau, kau bisa tinggal di sana. Jangan khawatir dengan uang sewa, rumah itu milikku."

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut mendengar dua kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan Yunho. "Apa katamu tadi?"

"Aku bilang, kalau kau mau, kau bisa tinggal di rumahku."

"Terimakasih untuk tawarannya, tapi kurasa sebaiknya nggak. Kita baru bertemu hari ini dan kau memintaku untuk tinggal bersamamu? Apa kau gila?"

"Aku serius," tanggap Yunho. "Bakal lama untuk mencari tempat tinggal, jadi nggak aneh kan aku menawarkan itu?"

"A-aku pikir-pikir dulu," sahut Jaejoong gugup, terkesan dengan keseriusan Yunho. Tidak setiap hari orang yang kau temui memintamu untuk tinggal bersama.

 **~to be continued~**

 **A/N:** my first Try Out is OVER! XDDD wkwkwkwkw… enjoy this short chap… a little bit YunJae… ^^


	9. Holding Back the Tears Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **/Holding Back The Tears/**

**/Holding Back The Tears/**

 **~Chapter 9~**

"Dia nggak ada di sini." Yoochun muncul dari dalam rumah secara tiba-tiba, membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu," tanggap Jaejoong sinis. Yunho tengah menatapnya, membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. "Dan sekarang setelah kau nggak menemukannya di sini, akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kau pergi." Yoochun memandangnya dengan tatapan marah sembari berjalan keluar rumah. "Brengsek," gumam Jaejoong.

"Maafkan dia, Jaejoong." Jaejoong berbalik. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Yunho masih berdiri di belakangnya.

" _It's ok_ ," ucap Jaejoong, tersenyum gugup. "Kau nggak harus minta maaf karena ulahnya."

Yunho membalas senyum Jaejoong dan berkata, "Pinjam ponselmu."

"Hah?"

"Ponselmu," ulang Yunho. Jaejoong memberikan ponselnya dengan enggan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Yunho mengembalikannya. "Ini, aku menyimpan nomorku. Jangan ragu-ragu untuk menelepon atau mengirim pesan padaku, ok? Dan kalau kau menerima tawaranku, hubungi aku." Jaejoog hanya mengangguk, tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Dan setelah itu, Yunho pergi mengikuti Yoochun.

"Itu tadi sangat aneh," kata Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri.

Changmin dan Junsu masih berada di toko es krim. Junsu tidak bisa berhenti makan es krim, terutama saat dia merasa sangat depresi atau sedih. "Su, ayo pulang," ajak Changmin, tapi Junsu mengabaikannya. Dia terlalu sibuk menekuni es krim-nya. "Junsu, berhenti makan." Dia mengguncang tubuh Junsu perlahan, membuat Junsu menoleh ke arahnya. "Akhirnya! Ayo pulang, Su."

"Tapi aku masih makan," jawab Junsu seakan itu adalah masalah besar.

"Junsu."

Junsu cemberut. "Ok."

Mereka berdua keluar dari toko es krim. Changmin menggenggam tangan Junsu dan tidak melepaskannya sampai mereka tiba di rumah.

" _Dammit_!" umpat Yoochun sambil menggebrak meja.

"Hei! Hati-hati! Meja ini mahal tahu," kata Yunho, menyingkirkan tangan Yoochun dari meja kacanya.

Yoochun menatap Yunho tajam. "Kau lebih peduli pada mejamu daripada aku?"

"Ya. Tentu saja," jawabnya santai, menepuk-nepuk bahu Yoochun pelan. "Memangnya kenapa kau sangat marah?"

"Aku tahu dia ada di sana! Aku tahu itu!" serunya.

"Kau nggak harus teriak-teriak begitu. Aku kan ada di sebelahmu," kata Yunho cuek. "Lagipula, apa yang membuatmu berpikir dia benar-benar ada di rumah Changmin?"

"Aku bisa merasakannya. Aku sangat yakin dia bersama Changmin. Aku akan membunuh Jaejoong." Yoochun mengepalkan tangannya dan menggeram pelan.

"Jangan terpancing emosi dulu, Chun. Dan kenapa tiba-tiba Jaejoong terlibat? Dia nggak bersalah."

"Kenapa kau sangat peduli pada Si Brengsek itu? Dan bagaimana kau tahu dia nggak bersalah?"

"Pokoknya aku tahu. Kenapa kau nggak bisa tenang sedikit? Dan jangan panggil dia brengsek."

"Aku nggak akan bisa tenang kalau aku nggak menemukan Junsu! Ini membuatku gila!" Yoochun mengacak rambutnya sembari berjalan keluar dari rumah Yunho.

Ketika Yoochun sudah hilang dari pandangan, Yunho tersenyum. "Itulah yang kau dapat karena memperlakukan Junsu dengan tidak benar."

" _Hyung_ , kenapa Yoochun kesini?" tanya Changmin begitu mereka sampai di rumah.

"Yoochun ke sini?" tanya Junsu kaget.

Jaejoong tersenyum sekilas. "Ya, Su. Dia tadi ke sini. _Well,_ dia mencari Junsu."

Setelah mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, Junsu tersenyum lebar. "Chunnie mencariku? Apakah kau bilang padanya kalau aku di sini?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tentu saja nggak."

"Tapi, _hyung_ , aku merindukannya."

"Aku tahu itu, Su. Tapi kami melakukan ini buatmu juga. Yoochun harus menerima balasannya dan itulah yang akan kami tekankan padanya sekarang," jelas Jaejoong.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau kelihatan sangat senang hari ini?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba, menyadari kilat di mata Jaejoong yang tidak biasa.

"Eh, nggak apa-apa. Memangnya aku nggak boleh kelihatan senang?" Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya ke Junsu. "Ngomong-ngomong, Su, kau kenal temannya Yoochun kan?"

"Yunho?" Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ya, kenapa?"

"Apa kau pikir dia baik?"

"Kenapa? Kau suka dia?"

Jaejoong terbelalak. "Nggak! Hanya saja dia tadi ke sini juga dan menawarkan sesuatu padaku. Jadi aku bimbang mau menerima tawaran itu atau nggak," jawabnya jujur.

"Memangnya dia menawarkan apa?" tanya Changmin, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jaejoong berpura-pura menguap lebar. "Aku ngantuk. Aku mau tidur."

Jaejoong berbalik tapi Changmin menggenggam lengannya. "Jangan pikir kau bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Kim Jaejoong. Katakan apa tawarannya." Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan diri dari Changmin. "Aku nggak akan membiarkanmu pergi sampai kau bilang apa tawaran yang diberikan Yunho."

Jaejoong menghela napas panjang. "Ok. Lepaskan aku dulu." Changmin langsung melepaskan genggamannya. "Dia tadi ke sini bersama Yoochun dan kami ngobrol sedikit. Aku bilang padanya kalau aku sedang mencari tempat tinggal dan dia menawarkan untuk tinggal bersamanya. Aku nggak harus bayar uang sewa karena rumah itu miliknya. Cuma itu. Senang?"

"Yang benar?" tanya Junsu tertarik. " _Well_ , menurutku kau harus menerimanya, Jae. Yunho benar-benar baik, dia berbeda dengan Chunnie dan aku yakin dia sangat ramah."

"Begitu?"

"Yep. Aku yakin dia akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Dan aku juga yakin dia menyukaimu," Junsu menggumamkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Apa tadi kau bilang?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Err… aku mau tidur sekarang. Terima tawaran itu, Jae."

Changmin membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Junsu sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya, memandang langit-langit kamar. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Changmin tidak mau menganggunya, jadi dia naik perlahan ke tempat tidurnya.

Junsu merasakan beban tambahan di sampingnya, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menoleh dan melihat Changmin di sebelahnya."Oh, Changmin. Maaf aku nggak tahu kau masuk."

Changmin balas memandangnya dan tersenyum. "Nggak masalah. Junsu, kenapa kau sangat mencintai Yoochun?"

Junsu tersenyum lebar dan kembali menatap langit-langit. "Aku juga nggak yakin, Minnie. Aku hanya sangat mencintainya. Dia segalanya bagiku."

Changmin tersentak. "Aku bagaimana?"

Junsu tertawa dan memukul kepala Changmin pelan.

"Tenang, Min. Aku juga mencintaimu," kata Junsu, masih dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Changmin cemberut. "Memang sebaiknya begitu karena aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

"Kayak aku nggak tahu itu saja. Kau mengatakan itu padaku setiap hari."

" _Well_ , itu kenyataan kan? Jadi, Junsu, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Junsu mengangguk. "Apa Yoochun pernah memukulmu atau semacam itu?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?"

Changmin mengangkat bahu. "Aku cuma ingin tahu."

"Uhm...eng-enggak," jawab Junsu, gugup.

Changmin menatapnya. "Kau bohong kan?"

"Aku ng-nggak bohong. Kenapa aku harus bohong?"

"Tepat sekali. Kau nggak harus berbohong, jadi katakan saja yang sebenarnya."

Junsu balas menatap Changmin dan tahu kalau dia nggak bercanda. Junsu menghela napas. "Kadang-kadang sih. Hanya waktu dia mabuk atau sedang kesal."

Changmin tersentak mendengar informasi itu. "Dia melakukannya? Aku akan bunuh bajingan itu!" geram Changmin, sangat marah.

"Changminnie, jangan lakukan itu. Seperti kataku, dia hanya melakukannya kalau dia sangat mabuk atau _mood_ -nya lagi jelek."

" _Mood_ -nya selalu jelek," tanggap Changmin sarkastis. "Junsu, kau memberiku alasan lain untuk membencinya dan membuatmu putus dengannya. Kenapa kau nggak jadian saja denganku?" Changmin mengacak rambutnya, frustasi.

"Sudah berapa kali kita membicarakan ini? Kau tahu kalau—"

"Kau mencintainya. Ya, aku tahu itu. Kau sudah mengatakan itu jutaan kali sampai aku muak mendengarnya."

"Changmin, aku nggak mau bertengkar denganmu."

"Kita nggak bertengkar, Junsu. Kau cuma terlalu keras kepala untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi di sekelilingmu. Dia selingkuh di depan matamu dan kau membiarkannya melakukan itu! Aku nggak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi kau bodoh! Kau sangat bodoh!" Changmin tidak menyadari kalau nada suaranya naik.

Hal itu mengejutkan Junsu. Dia hampir menangis, tapi dia berusaha menahannya. Dia tidak ingin menangis lagi, dia sudah lelah.

 **~to be continued~**

 **A/N:** sorry for the late update! ^^ UN makin dekat dan saya harus banyak-banyak belajar untuk menghadapi ujian sial itu. ~.~

Happy birthday for Kim Jaejoong! XDDD Semoga tahun ini jadi tahun baik buat TVXQ, terutama setelah mereka 'rujuk' dengan SM Entertaintment dan memperbarui kontrak mereka. =D I hope everything is going well. ^^

Dan jangan lupa besok adalah tanggal rilis BREAK OUT. =) Sebenarnya saya sangat sedih liat MV lagu itu. T.T gimana nggak? Sama sekali nggak ada scene mereka tampil berlima, bahkan di offshot-nya sekalipun. T.T penderitaan cassies belum berakhir rupanya.

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH.


	10. Holding Back the Tears Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **/Holding Back The Tears/**

**/Holding Back The Tears/**

 **~Chapter 10~**

"Changmin, kumohon jangan bilang begitu. Aku tahu aku bodoh, tapi biarkan saja aku seperti ini. Aku nggak akan tahan kalau aku kehilangan dia. Kumohon jangan ambil sesuatu yang kuanggap berharga," ucap Junsu, memohon pada sahabatnya.

Kemarahan Changmin mereda disertai helaan napas panjang. Dia mendekatkan dirinya ke Junsu yang sepertinya sudah akan menangis. Dia melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Junsu. "Maafkan aku, Su. Aku nggak bermaksud marah dan bersikap kasar begitu. Aku hanya nggak mau kau menderita dan setiap kali kau bersama Yoochun, hanya itulah yang kau dapat. Itu juga membuatku menderita, tahu? Cukup menyakitkan bagiku melihat kau bersama cowok lain, tapi lebih menyakitkan lagi kalau dia nggak memperlakukanmu dengan baik dan nggak bisa membahagiakanmu."

"Maaf, Min," kata Junsu, meletakkan kepalanya di dada Changmin.

"Kau nggak harus minta maaf. Tapi aku ingin kita membuat kesepakatan, gimana?" Junsu menjauhkan diri dari Changmin dan memandang sahabatnya itu dengan ekspresi heran.

"Kesepakatan apa?"

"Nggak rumit kok. Seperti yang sudah kau janjikan padaku beberapa hari lalu. Tapi janji bisa dilangggar sedangkan kesepakatan adalah kesepakatan, jadi ini lebih mengikat kita, terutama aku." Junsu mengangguk paham. "Kalau Yoochun menyakitimu lagi, atau kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk putus dengannya suatu hari nanti, aku akan menggantikannya. Aku akan menyembuhkan sakit hatimu. Aku tahu kau mungkin tidak akan mencintaiku seperti kau mencintai Yoochun, tapi beri aku kesempatan. Ok?"

"Tapi, Changmin—"

"Junsu, hanya ini yang kuminta darimu. Dan aku mohon kau menyetujuinya."

Junsu menghela napas, tahu dia takkan bisa melawan. "Ok, aku setuju. Tapi kalau itu benar-benar terjadi, kau harus benar-benar bisa membuatku bahagia."

Changmin tersenyum lega. "Aku akan membuatmu jadi orang paling bahagia sedunia."

"Trims, Min. Ternyata kau memang terlalu mencintaiku ya?" guraunya.

"Lebih dari yang bisa kau bayangkan."

Jaejoong masih memikirkan akan menerima tawaran Yunho atau tidak. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin menerima itu dan sebagian lagi tidak. Dia juga mempertimbangkan kata-kata Junsu. Ia tahu kalau yang dikatakan Junsu benar. Tapi tetap saja, dia ragu menerimanya. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, memikirkan tawaran itu lebih jauh, ketika ponselnya bergetar.

Sender : MY Lovely Yunho  
Message : Jadi…ya atau nggak?

Jaejoong mengernyit. Dia membaca pesan itu lagi. _MY Lovely Yunho_? Sejak kapan dia menyimpan nomor Yunho dengan nama norak begitu? _'Ini pasti ulah Yunho,'_ pikirnya.

Sementara itu, Yunho tersenyum setelah mengirim pesannya ke Jaejoong. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, ia menerima balasannya.

Sender : MY Jaejoongie  
Message : MY Lovely Yunho kepalamu! Aku belum memutuskan, aku sedang memikirkannya.

Sender : MY Lovely Yunho  
Message : Kenapa kau nggak terima saja? Maksudku, itu tawaran yang bagus kan? Jadi kenapa harus menolak?

Sender : MY Jaejoongie  
Message : Nggak semudah itu tahu.

Yunho terdiam sejenak begitu ia membaca pesan itu, tapi kemudian senyumnya mengembang ketika sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya.

Sender : MY Lovely Yunho  
Message : Ayolah. Terima saja ya? Kalau kau menerimanya, aku bisa membantumu memperbaiki hubungan Junsu dan Yoochun. ^^

Sender : MY Jaejoongie  
Message : Yang benar? Deal!

Pesan terkahir dari Jaejoong membuat senyum Yunho makin melebar. Dia tidak membalas pesan itu, tapi ia ingin ngobrol dengan Jaejoong mengenai hal itu. Dia tahu kalau segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Junsu akan berhasil. Dia segera menelepon Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong!" celetuknya begitu Jaejoong mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ah, kenapa kau menelepon?"

"Kau serius?" tanyanya. "Kau menerima tawaranku kan?"

Jaejoong tertawa geli. "Hanya karena itu kau menelepon? Untuk memastikan aku benar-benar menerimanya atau nggak?"

" _Well_ ," Yunho berdehem, sedikit malu. "Y-ya."

"Baiklah. Aku akan tinggal bersamamu."

" _No taking back of words!_ " Yunho nyaris berseru dan menutup teleponnya.

Jaejoong memandangi ponselnya begitu Yunho mengakhiri pembicaraan. "Dia kenapa sih?"

Changmin memandang wajah Junsu yang tengah tertidur pulas. Sudah sejam yang lalu sejak mereka berdebat satu sama lain. Dia tahu perdebatan itu karena salahnya, tapi dia tidak bermaksud bertengkar dengan Junsu.

Perlahan, dia menyentuh pipi Junsu. "Junsu, kenapa? Kenapa kau nggak bisa menyadari kalau kalian berdua nggak cocok satu sama lain? Aku di sini, aku selalu di sini untukmu. Aku nggak akan memperlakukanmu seperti dia. Aku mencintaimu." Changmin memberi ciuman sekilas di kening Junsu. "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Sekali lagi, ia memandangi wajah Junsu yang masih tertidur, sama sekali tidak bereaksi pada ciumannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Changmin memutuskan untuk tidur juga.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Changmin, Junsu mendengar semua hal yang dikatakannya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah, tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan Yoochun. Itu terlalu berat baginya. Dia ingin bicara pada Yoochun, tapi karena ponselnya masih ada pada Yoochun, dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Kemudian sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya.

Yoochun masih tidak percaya kalau teman baiknya berpikir Jaejoong tidak bersalah atau apapunlah itu. Padahal jelas-jelas Jaejoong bersalah, karena ia tahu di mana Junsu tapi tetap menyembunyikannya dari Yoochun.

Dia duduk di sofa, memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang ketika ponselnya berdering. "Halo?"

"C-chunnie?"

Ia terbelalak ketika mendengar suara yang menjawabnya. "J-Junsu?"

"Uhm, ya ini aku."

"Sialan, kau di mana, hah? Aku mencarimu!" serunya.

"M-maaf… aku cuma…"

Yoochun menyadari kalau bentakannya membuat Junsu takut. "Maaf, aku nggak bermaksud memarahimu. Aku hanya merasa sangat khawatir. Kau di mana?"

"Aku nggak bisa bilang padamu sekarang. Tapi aku akan segera pulang."

"Katakan padaku, Su, apa kau mencoba kabur dariku?"

"A-aku…"

"Apakah itu karena semua perlakuanku padamu selama ini?" Junsu mengiyakan dengan lirih. Yoochun menghela napas. "Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku benar-benar brengsek, dan aku ingin memperbaiki segalanya. Aku janji aku tidak akan tidur dengan orang lain lagi, aku nggak akan memukulmu atau menyakitimu dan aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap."

"Chunnie, benarkah itu?" Junsu nyaris tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Ya, Su. Aku tahu ini mungkin sulit dipercaya, tapi aku akan berubah. Aku akan merubah semua sikap burukku, untukmu. Aku mencintaimu, Su. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Chunnie…" Yoochun bisa merasakan kalau Junsu berusaha menahan tangis. "Itu tadi adalah pertama kalinya. Pertamanya kalinya kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu padaku."

Yoochun tersenyum, walaupun dia tahu Junsu tidak akan bisa melihatnya. "Aku tahu dan itu sangat menyebalkan karena aku hanya bisa mengucapkannya lewat telepon. Kapan kau akan pulang? Aku akan menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu, memperbaiki waktu-waktu yang hilang."

"Segera, Chunnie, segera," jawab Junsu. "Uhm, Chunnie..."

"Ya?"

"Err… kau bisa mengulangi kata-kata tadi?" pintanya malu-malu.

Yoochun tertawa geli. Kenapa dia tidak menyadari dari awal kalau Junsu itu sangat manis? "Aku mencintaimu, Su. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Chunnie, aku juga mencintaimu. Menyenangkan sekali mendengar itu darimu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengatakan itu padamu setiap hari. Aku mencintaimu! Dan kuharap kau akan kembali secepatnya. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku juga."

Kemudian, Yoochun teringat sesuatu. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, Su. Aku menyita ponselmu kan? Jadi ponsel siapa yang kau gunakan?"

"Uhm, ini…ini…"

"Punya Changmin kan?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu kau di rumahnya?" Junsu tidak menjawab. "Ayolah, katakan padaku. Jangan khawatir, aku nggak akan melakukan apapun. Aku cuma ingin tahu."

"Ya, aku di rumah Changmin."

" _Damn_! Jaejoong sialan itu!" umpatnya.

Junsu tertawa pelan. "Maaf sudah bohong, Chunnie. Tapi Jaejoong dan Changmin menyuruhku untuk tidak memberitahumu."

"Nggak apa-apa, Su. Aku paham. Mereka hanya bersikap seperti selayaknya teman baik. Jadi, kau sedang apa sekarang?"

"Di kamar Changmin. Aku nggak bisa tidur," jawabnya jujur.

"Kau di kamar Changmin? Kau tidur dengannya?" serunya.

"Uhm, ya."

"Kau apa!" Yoochun nyaris membentak, kaget dengan jawaban Junsu. "Kupikir kau…aish! Kau…"

Junsu akhirnya menyadari apa yang baru saja dia katakan. "Chunnie, jangan salah paham. Aku nggak tidur dengan Changmin seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku cuma tidur di tempat tidur yang sama dengannya. Kumohon jangan berpikir macam-macam. Dia temanku, tidak lebih."

"Aku percaya padamu. Dan, oh, aku akan mengirimkan ponselmu padamu jadi aku bisa ngobrol denganmu kapanpun. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Junsu."

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku sudah merasa sangat senang saat mendengar kau mencintaiku."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan aku nggak akan pernah capek mengatakannya. Sudah larut sekarang, tidurlah, ok? Hubungi aku setelah kau menerima ponselmu."

"Ok, Chunnie."

"Dan sebelum aku lupa, jangan berbuat _macam-macam_ dengan Changmin, ok?"

Junsu menyeringai. " _Yes, Sir_."

"Aku anggap kau sudah berjanji. Malam, Su. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga, Chunnie. _Sweet dreams_!"

" _I'll dream of you_." Kalimat terakhir Yoochun sebelum ia menutup teleponnya benar-benar membuat wajah Junsu merah padam.

 **~to be continued~**

 **A/N :** Thanks for all reviews! XDDD semua review itu benar-benar merupakan penyemangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini…^^ Dan mengenai alur yang terlalu cepat, saya sendiri juga merasa begitu u_u dan saya sedang mencari cara untuk memperbaiki itu tanpa mengubah naskah aslinya.

Fic terjemahan ini masih sampai Chapter 10, tapi cerita aslinya sudah mencapai Chapter 27. Saya ketinggalan banyak ~.~ Ujian dan teman-temannya itu memang menyebalkan.

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


	11. Holding Back the Tears Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **/Holding Back The Tears/**

**/Holding Back The Tears/**

 **~Chapter 11~**

Hari berikutnya, Junsu bangun dan tersenyum senang ketika teringat tentang percakapannya dengan Yoochun semalam. Dia pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"Pagi, Junsu. Bagaimana tidurmu?" sapa Jaejoong.

Junsu tersenyum lebar. "Pagi, Jae! Aku mimpi indah."

"Hei, ini perasaanku saja, atau memang kau kelihatan lebih ceria hari ini?"

Haruskah ia mengatakan padanya tentang Yoochun dan dirinya? "Nggak apa-apa. Aku cuma sedang senang."

"Baguslah." Dia menepuk kepala Junsu. "Aku sedang memasak sarapan. Tunggu saja di ruang tengah, ok?"

"Ok," jawabnya, dan langsung berbalik ke ruang tengah. Dia mendapati Changmin sedang menonton TV. "Pagi, Min." sapanya.

Changmin menoleh memandangnya dan tersenyum. "Pagi, Su. Oh, ngomong-ngomong ada paket buatmu." Dia menyodorkan sebuah kotak pada Junsu.

Junsu mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya sambil membuka paketnya. Ternyata isinya adalah ponselnya. Seperti yang Yoochun bilang, dia mengembalikannya. "Chunnie…" bisiknya sambil memegangi ponselnya.

"Oh, akhirnya dia mengembalikannya padamu," kata Changmin, tiba-tiba merasa jengkel saat Junsu menggumamkan nama Yoochun.

"Yep," jawab Junsu, tersenyum dan bangkit berdiri lalu masuk ke kamar Changmin. Begitu ia dia berada di dalam, dia langsung menelepon Yoochun.

"Halo?" seseorang menjawab dengan suara malas.

"Chunnie! Aku sudah menerima ponselku!" ucapnya senang.

"Oh, Su! Pagi!" nada suaranya tiba-tiba berubah bersemangat. "Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku mimpi indah, Chunnie."

"Apa kau memimpikanku?"

" _Well_ , nggak sih. Aku memimpikan sesuatu yang lain. Maaf."

"Hei, kenapa kau terus minta maaf? Itu bukan salahmu, Su. Jadi, kau sudah sarapan?"

"Belum. Jaejoong masih menyiapkannya. Kau? Kau nggak mungkin masih tidur. Ada banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan, Chunnie."

Yoochun menghela napas. "Tapi aku masih ngantuk. Aku nggak ingin melakukan apapun hari ini. Membosankan tanpamu."

Wajah Junsu memerah. Untungnya, Yoochun tidak bisa melihatnya atau dia akan mengejeknya. "Bagaimana kalau begini. Aku akan bicara pada Jaejoong tentang kita, siapa tahu dia mengijinkanku pulang."

"Benarkah?" tanya Yoochun antusias.

"Ya, akan kucoba. Tapi aku nggak janji."

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan mandi sekarang. Kita bicara lagi nanti. _I love you_!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chunnie!" Dan ia langsung pergi ke dapur untuk bicara dengan Jaejoong. "Uhm, Jae, bisa bicara sebentar?"

Jaejoong sedang mengaduk sup-nya ketika Junsu bicara. Ia berbalik dan menghadap Junsu. "Ya, tentu." Dia mematikan kompornya. "Apa?"

"Ini tentang Yoochun. Jae, kami sudah baikan. Aku menelepon dia kemarin dan dia sudah minta maaf padaku. Dia benar-benar menyesal dan dia bilang sangat mencintaiku. Jae, aku percaya padanya. Ini pertama kalinya dia mengucapkan itu padaku, dan aku tahu itu jujur."

"Tapi, Su, kau nggak bisa memaafkannya semudah itu."

Junsu menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. "Jae, aku sudah memaafkannya. Aku sangat mencintainya dan aku sangat senang dia juga mencintaiku. Dia juga mengatakan dia ingin berubah."

Jaejoong menghela napas. "Kalau itu kau inginkan, aku akan mendukungmu. Pastikan ia tidak menyatikitmu lagi dan lain sebagainya, atau aku akan menghabisinya."

Junsu tertawa geli. "Ok, Jae."

"Tapi, Su, gimana dengan Changmin? Kau sudah mengatakan padanya tentang ini?"

Junsu menggeleng. "Belum, Jae. Aku ingin mengatakannya lebih dulu padamu sebelum aku bilang pada Changmin."

" _Araseo_. Tapi jangan membuatnya terlalu kecewa, ok?"

"Ok. Dan, oh, kau sudah bicara pada Yunho?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Ya, dan aku akan pindah ke rumahnya besok."

Junsu langsung menghambur memeluk Jaejoong. "Aku ikut bahagia, Jae. Aku tahu kau akan senang bersamanya."

"Hei! Kami nggak jadian. Aku cuma tinggal bersamanya."

"Terserah katamulah. Aku akan bicara pada Changmin sekarang." Junsu menyeringai sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan Jaejoong. Ia kembali ke ruang tengah, Changmin masih menonton TV di sana. "Min, ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu."

"Tentang Yoochun kan?" Junsu menunduk menatap lantai dan mengangguk pelan. "Kau berbaikan dengannya?"

"B-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kau menggunakan ponselku untuk meneleponnya semalam, jadi aku beranggapan kalian berdua sudah baikan."

"Tentang itu, maaf sudah memakai ponselmu seenaknya."

Changmin memegang tangan Junsu. "Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Aku nggak peduli kau menggunakan ponselku, atau bahkan membuangnya. Yang kukhawatirkan itu kau, Su. Bagaimana kalau dia menyakitimu lagi? Bagaimana kalau dia selingkuh lagi?"

Junsu tersenyum lembut. "Aku tahu itu nggak akan terjadi lagi. Dan kalaupun iya, itu akan jadi keuntungan buatmu kan?"

Changmin mencerna ucapan Junsu dan balas tersenyum. "Oh, ya. Kau benar. Tapi tetap saja, aku ingin kau bahagia. Itu masalahnya. Tapi untuk sekarang, aku akan membiarkanmu kembali padanya. tapi ingat tentang apa yang kita bicarakan semalam."

"Ok, Min. Trims."

"Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, Su. Aku mencintaimu." Dan Changmin memmeluk Junsu.

"Trims, Min. Terimkasih banyak."

Dia senang Changmin mencintainya, tapi ia merasa tidak enak karena ia tak bisa membalas perasaan itu.

Bisa dibilang Yoochun agak terlalu bahagia hari ini. Setelah mandi, ia memasak sarapannya sendiri, yang tak pernah dilakukannya. Biasanya Junsu-lah yang memasak untuknya. Dia bersenandung sambil memasak. "Yoochun!" seseorang memanggilnya, dan kalau didengar dari suaranya, mungkin itu Yunho.

Dia langsung membuka pintu. "Oh, Yunho, ngapain kau ke sini?"

"Ah, Yoochun, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Ok. Kumatikan kompornya dulu."

"Kompor? Kau masak?" tanya Yunho kaget.

"Uhm, ya? Kenapa?"

"Kau nggak pernah masak! Jadi apa yang terjadi?"

"Yoochun tersenyum lebar. "Junsu dan aku berbaikan. Hebat kan?"

"Yep. Jadi kau sudah minta maaf?"

"Ya, dan aku juga sudah bilang padanya kalau aku mencintainya."

Yunho meletakkan tangannya di bahu Yoochun. "Aku bangga padamu, Chun. Jangan sakiti dia lagi."

"Tentu. Aku lebih baik mati daripada melakukan itu lagi," kata Yoochun tegas.

"Bagus."

Jaejoong, Junsu dan Changmin duduk di ruang makan, sarapan. "Jadi, Jae," Changmin memulai. "Gimana dengan Yunho?"

"Hmm… apa?"

"Kalian jadian sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Nggak!" jawab Jaejoong cepat.

"Kau suka dia kan?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Nggak seperti itu. Kami nggak jadian."

Junsu dan Changmin mengangguk paham. "Jadi, kapan kau pindah?" tanya Changmin.

"Mungkin masih agak lama?"

Junsu mengernyit. "Tapi kau tadi bilang kau akan pindah besok."

"Aku bilang begitu?" Junsu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku akan pindah besok."

"Kau nggak sabar untuk segera pindah kan?" ejek Changmin.

"Aku? Nggak!"

"Terserah apa katamu, Jae. Kau sudah bilang pada Yunho tentang itu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Belum."

"Kalau begitu bilang sekarang."

"Nan—" tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan dari pintu depan. "Aku akan membukanya."

Jaejoong membuka pintu depan dan mendapati Yunho yang sedang tersenyum ramah sementara Yoochun yang sedikit gugup berdiri di belakangnya. "Hai," sapa Yunho.

"Oh, hai."

"Jae, siapa i— Chunnie!" Junsu yang mengikuti Jaejoong hendak bertanya, tapi terhenti ketika melihat Chunnie di belakang Yunho. Dia langsung menghambur ke pelukan Yoochun. "Chunnie! Aku merindukanmu!"

Yoochun mengeratkan pelukannya dan tersenyum. "Aku juga, Su. Aku mencintaimu," balasnya dan mencium Junsu dengan lembut.

"Aku juga, Chunnie." Mereka menjauhkan diri dan Yoochun menggenggam tangan Junsu.

"Yoochun," Changmin tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana. "Kalau kau berani menyakiti Junsu lagi, aku akan mematahkan lehermu," ancamnya.

"Jangan khawatir, Changmin. Aku nggak akan melakukannya."

"Bagus." Changmin tersenyum, tapi hatinya masih sakit setiap melihat mereka berdua bersama. "Jaejoong, Junsu, aku mau keluar sebentar. Kunci pintunya kalau kalian mau pergi." Dan setelah itu, ia meninggalkan rumah.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Junsu bahagia bersama Yoochun. Sudah sangat lema sejak terakhir kalinya ia melihat Junsu tersenyum seperti itu. "Aku senang mereka bahagia," kata Yunho, yang berdiri di sebelah Jaejoong.

Senyum Jaejoong melebar. "Aku juga."

"Hei, jangan lupa kalau kau juga akan pindah bersamaku."

 **~to be continued~**

 **A/N :** Once again, I'm so sorry about the late update. ^^v And I'm sorry if there's any misstypo etc. I'm in underpressure u_u I'll update the rest chap later, Rave.

I LOVE YOU, MYC.

Haha. ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH.


	12. Holding Back the Tears Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **/Holding Back The Tears/**

**/Holding Back The Tears/**

 **~Chapter 12~**

Jaejoong memandangnya dan memberinya senyum tipis. "Ah, itu. Uhm, kurasa aku akan pindah besok."

"Besok?" ulang Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Kenapa nggak sekarang?" tanya Yunho.

" _Well_ , karena a—"

"Ayo, kubantu kau berkemas," kata Yunho lagi sambil menggenggam lengan Jaejoong. "Tunggu, di mana kamarmu?"

Jaejoong menunjuk ke salah satu kamar di lorong. Yunho tersenyum padanya sebelum menariknya ke kamarnya.

"Kemana mereka?" tanya Junsu pada Yoochun begitu Yunho dan Jaejoong menghilang dari pandangan.

"Nggak tahu," jawabnya sembari mencium leher Junsu. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?"

Junsu tersenyum lembut. "Apapun. Asal aku bersamamu."

"Aww, manis sekali. Hm… gimana kalau makan siang bareng?"

"Ide bagus, Chunnie. Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kalinya kita makan siang bareng."

Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi makan siang di salah satu restoran favorit mereka. Sekarang setelah mereka bersama, semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah.

Yunho membantu Jaejoong mengemasi barang-barangnya ketika dia melihat sesuatu di meja Jaejoong. Sebuah potret Jaejoong dan seorang cowok lain. Yunho merasakan hantaman di hatinya ketika ia melihat potret itu, tapi ia menyingkirkan perasaannya jauh-jauh. Jaejoong menyadari ekspresi Yunho dan tersenyum geli. "Itu Heechul. Dia mantan pacarku," jelasnya tanpa diminta.

"Oh," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Yunho. "Kenapa kau putus?" tanyanya setelah terdiam selama beberapa menit.

Senyum Jaejoong lenyap. "Aku nggak tahu. Suatu hari, dia menghilang begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan pesan atau apa. Dia bahkan nggak mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal'." Jaejoong menghela napas. "Dia pacar pertamaku dan aku sangat mencintainya."

Kata-kata itu menghancurkan hati Yunho. "Maaf sudah membuatmu menjelaskan semua itu."

Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum tulus. "Nggak apa-apa. Lagipula aku nggak bisa terus-terusan terpuruk."

"Tapi kau masih menyimpan fotonya."

" _Well_ , ya. Aku menyimpan itu cuma untuk kenang-kenangan. Aku menganggap semua hal dalam hidupku berharga untuk diingat, kau tahu."

"Uhm, Jaejoong. Aku tahu ini mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi… apa kalian sudah _melakukannya_?" tanya Yunho blak-blakan. Dia langsung ingin menampar dirinya sendiri begitu pertanyaan itu terlontar.

"Wow, Yunho, bukannya pertanyaan itu terlalu kasar? Jujur saja, belum, tapi kami pernah nyaris melakukannya. Tapi saat itu kami dalam pengaruh alkohol. Jadi kalaupun kami melakukannya saat itu, itu nggak berarti apapun," jawab Jaejoong terus terang.

"Ah, maaf tentang itu. Aku cuma penasaran."

"Aku tahu."

"Jadi, gimana dengan sekarang? Kau punya seseorang yang spesial?" tanya Yunho, tidak bisa membendung rasa penasarannya.

"Nggak untuk sekarang. Kenapa memangnya? Kau sendiri?"

"Sama."

" _I see_." Mereka menghentikan percakapan dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka dan hampir sejam kemudian, mereka selesai berkemas. "Itu sangat melelahkan!" kata Jaejoong sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Kau benar."

"Kau lapar?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho mengangguk. "Aku akan buatkan makan siang."

"Aku akan membantu," Yunho menawarkan diri.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Nggak perlu. Kau duduk diam saja di ruang tengah dan tonton apapun yang kau suka."

"Aku akan membantu," Yunho memaksa.

"Yunho—"

"Aku akan membantumu," kata Yunho, lebih tegas kali ini.

Jaejoong menghela napas. "Ok, tapi kau sama sekali nggak boleh membantuku, kau hanya boleh melihatku memasak. Ok?" akhirnya dia berhasil membuat Yunho menyetujuinya. Walaupun sangat sulit.

Yoochun dan Junsu sedang makan di restoran ketika seorang gadis menghampiri mereka. "Yoochun-oppa!" sapanya riang.

Yoochun memberikan _glare_ -nya tapi sama sekali tidak mempan untuk gadis itu. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya dingin. Junsu sama sekali tidak mengenal cewek itu.

Cewek itu cemberut. "Oppa, aku merindukanmu! Kau juga kan?"

Yoochun mendengus. "Nggak. Memangnya harus?"

Cewek itu kaget mendengar jawaban Yoochun yang sangat dingin, tapi dia masih mempertahankan sikap sok manisnya. Dia tersenyum menggoda. "Oppa, apa kau senggang sore ini?"

Junsu terhenyak. Apakah Yoochun akan melakukannya lagi? Dia menggigit bibirnya, berharap itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Mereka baru saja baikan. Kenapa mereka tidak bisa hidup dengan damai berdua saja?

"Yuri, hentikan. Aku nggak mau melihatmu lagi. Dan berhenti memanggilku 'oppa'," kata Yoochun, nada bicaranya serius.

"Tapi kenapa, Oppa?"

Yoochun menggertakan buku-buku jarinya dengan jengkel. "Kenapa kau keberatan? Aku milik seseorang sekarang." Yoochun memandang Junsu dan tersenyum lembut.

Yuri juga memandang Junsu, tapi dengan ekspresi jijik. "Siapa dia?"

"Dia Junsu, dan dia pacarku. Ada masalah dengan itu, Sialan?" Yoochun meraih tangan Junsu dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Pacar? Kau gay?" tanyanya, mengernyit.

"Apakah pernyataanku kurang jelas? Pergi dari hadapanku sebelum aku memutuskan untuk menamparmu," ancamnya, dan Yuri langsung berbalik dan pergi. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan ke Junsu. "Maaf, Su. Itu nggak akan terjadi lagi."

"Nggak masalah, Chunnie. Aku senang kau mengakuiku sebagai pacarmu."

" _Well_ , itu benar kan? Aku nggak punya alasan untuk malu. Aku mencintaimu, Su."

Junsu tersenyum. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Chunnie."

Sementara teman-temannya bahagia dengan pacarnya atau calon pacarnya, Changmin mengemudi sendirian dan tanpa arah. Dia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit menyadari Junsu telah pergi darinya, lagi.

Dia sedang mengemudi ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menyeberang, tepat di depan mobilnya. Changmin terbelalak dan langsung mengerem mobilnya. " _Shit_!" rutuknya ketika ia melihat orang itu ambruk ke tanah.

 **~to be continued~**

 **A/N :** I try to update this as fast as I can! XD ahahaha, PUAS KAU, RAVE?

Too much YunJae here, but it's ok right? ^^

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH.


	13. Holding Back the Tears Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **/Holding Back The Tears/**

**/Holding Back The Tears/**

 **~Chapter 13~**

Changmin segera keluar dari mobilnya untuk membantu entah siapa yang dia tabrak. Untungnya, orang itu sama sekali tidak terluka, dia hanya pingsan. Dia menggamit cowok itu masuk ke mobilnya dan hendak membawanya ke rumah sakit ketika seseorang memanggilnya. "Hey! Berhenti!" Changmin terhenti dalam gerakannya dan memandang orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

Pria itu berdiri di depannya, sedikit terengah. Setelah napasnya kembali normal, dia berkata. "Kau menemukannya, kau pemiliknya."Dan pria itu melangkah pergi begitu saja.

"Maaf? Saya tidak mengerti."

"Dengar, Nak," pria itu memulai lagi. "Orang yang kau tabrak itu adalah korban kekerasan. Orang tuanya adalah pemabuk dan pecandu. Mereka tidak peduli dengan anak mereka dan aku juga tidak bisa membantu. Aku tahu kau bisa merawatnya, jadi rawat dia." Dan setelah itu pria itu benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan Changmin yang masih terbengong-bengong.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Changmin tersadar dari lamunannya dan memandang cowok yang masih pingsan itu. Changmin langsung masuk ke mobilnya dan memacunya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Begitu dia sampai di rumah sakit, Changmin segera meminta cowok itu dirawat.

Junsu membeku, terdiam menatap ponselnya. "Ada apa, Su?" tanya Yoochun cemas.

"Changmin di rumah sakit."

Yoochun juga langsung terdiam begitu mendengar nama Changmin. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Bukan dia. Aku nggak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dia bilang kita nggak usah terlalu khawatir."

"Kalau begitu nggak seharusnya dia bilang kalau dia di rumah sakit," timpal Yoochun seakan itu masalah besar.

Junsu menggenggam tangan Yoochun. "Chunnie, aku tahu kau masih nggak nyaman dengan Changmin, tapi jangan kasar begitu. Dia teman baikku dan dia penting bagiku."

"Ok." Yoochun cemberut. "Tapi, aku lebih penting dari dia kan?"

Junsu tertawa geli melihat Yoochun yang sok imut dan mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Ouch! Su! Apa-apaan itu?" tanyanya, memegangi kedua pipinya yang memerah.

"Kau sok imut, Chunnie. Dan ya, kau lebih penting."

Yoochun tersenyum lega. "Aku mencintaimu, Su."

"Aku juga, Chunnie. Tapi kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali hari ini."

"Bukannya kau ingin aku mengatakannya?" Yoochun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan sedikit cemberut. "Ok, aku nggak akan mengatakan itu lagi."

"Chunnie, aku nggak bermaksud begitu." Junsu menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menahan air matanya. "Maaf."

Yoochun menyadari kalau Junsu hampir menangis, jadi dia segera memeluknya. "Aku cuma bercanda. Aku nggak akan pernah lelah mengatakannya. Aku mencintaimu, Junsu. Aku mencintaimu."

Junsu benar-benar menyukai perubahan yang terjadi pada diri Yoochun. Dia bukan lagi Yoochun yang dingin dan kasar. Sekarang, dia perhatian dan lembut. Persis seperti yang Junsu harapkan.

Changmin membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit dna melihat cowok yang tadi ditabraknya sudah duduk di tempat tidurnya, memandang keluar jendela. Changmin berpura-pura batuk agar cowok itu menyadari keberadaannya. "Uhm, hai," sapa Changmin.

Cowok itu cuma memandangnya, tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Changmin merasa kikuk. "Aku Shim Changmin. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya. Cowok itu masih tetap memandangnya dalam diam. "Eh, uhm… aku nggak akan menyakitimu. Aku bermaksud baik. Jadi, apakah kau keberatan untuk memperkenalkan diri?"

"Kim Kibum," akhirnya cowok itu bicara.

"Jadi namamu Kim Kibum?"

Cowok itu mengangguk.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi, namaku Shim Changmin." Changmin mengulurkan tangannya, berharap Kibum akan menjabatnya, tapi ternyata tidak. Jadi dia menurunkan tangannya, sedikit jengah. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin minta maaf. Aku yang menabrakmu. Aku sangat minta maaf." Changmin membungkuk. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan membayar semuanya."

"Terimakasih," kata Kibum tiba-tiba.

Changmin memandangnya, kebingungan. "Kenapa?"

"Kalau kau nggak menabrakku, aku nggak akan berada di sini. Aku masih akan berada di neraka pastinya."

"Yang kau maksud orang tuamu kan?" tanya Changmin hati-hati.

Kibum memandangnya. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Seseorang bilang padaku. Aku nggak tahu detailnya, tapi orang itu menceritakan padaku tentang keluargamu, terutama orang tuamu. Jadi, itu benar? Mereka adalah pemabuk dan pecandu?"

Kibum menghela napas. " _Well_ , ya. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Aku akan segera pergi begitu dokter mengijinkanku keluar."

"Nggak, jangan," sahut Changmin, membuat Kibum memandangnya heran. "Aku nggak tahu kau bakal setuju atau nggak, tapi kau akan pulang bersamaku. Mulai sekarang, kau akan tinggal bersamaku."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku orang asing. Bagaimana kalau aku orang jahat atau semacamnya dan bermaksud merampokmu?"

Changmin mengernyit. "Kau nggak akan melakukan itu kan?"

"Nggak. Aku cuma mengatakan kemungkinan terburuk kalau kau membawa orang asing pulang ke rumahmu."

"Kibum, nggak peduli kau suka atau nggak, kau akan tinggal bersamaku. Aku akan merawatmu," tegas Changmin.

Mendengar nada suara Changmin, Kibum tahu ia tak punya pilihan lain. "Trims," katanya.

"Nggak masalah," jawab Changmin, tersenyum.

"Aku nggak tahu kau bisa memasak sehebat ini," kata Yunho setelah selesai memakan masakan Jaejoong.

"Trims," tanggap Jaejoong, sedikit tersipu.

"Apa kau masih mencintai Heechul?" tanya Yunho, berharap mendapat jawaban spontan dari Jaejoong kalau ia bertanya secara tiba-tiba begitu.

"Maaf? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku bertanya padamu apa kau masih mencintai Heechul," ulang Yunho. Ternyata Jaejoong bukan tipe orang yang mudah terpancing.

"Yunho, kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

Yunho mengangkat bahu. "Aku cuma penasaran." Jaejoong tidak tahu kalau jawabannya berarti banyak untuk Yunho.

"Seperti yang kubilang, aku nggak mau terus-terusan terpuruk. Tapi aku nggak senaif itu untuk bilang aku nggak mencintainya lagi. Ya, aku masih punya sedikit perasaan padanya, tapi nggak sekuat dulu. Aku juga nggak terlalu yakin." Jaejoong menatap lututnya dan memainkan jari-jarinya di atas pahanya. Yunho benar-benar membuat suasana jadi tidak nyaman.

Dokter selesai memeriksa Kibum dan bilang ia boleh langsung pulang hari ini. Changmin keluar dari ruangan untuk mengurus biaya pemeriksaan Kibum.

Di dalam ruangan, Kibum tetap memandang keluar jendela. Dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Changmin. Dia beruntung ditemukan oleh orang seperti Changmin. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus berterimakasih padanya. Dia benar-benar berhutang budi.

Dia juga sangat berterimakasih Changmin memintanya untuk tinggal bersamanya. Kibum tersenyum, akhirnya — ia punya seseorang yang bisa disebutnya keluarga.

 **~to be continued~**

 **A/N :** midnight update again ^^ I know it's short. Sorry.

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH.


	14. Holding Back the Tears Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **/Holding Back The Tears/**

**/Holding Back The Tears/**

 **~Chapter 14~**

Setelah semuanya selesai diurus, Changmin kembali ke kamar rawat Kibum untuk membawanya pulang. Dia membuka pintunya dan melihat cowok itu masih memandang keluar jendela. "Kibum-ah," panggilnya. "Ayo pulang sekarang." Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan menatap Changmin, mengangguk. "Ini, ganti dulu pakaianmu dengan ini." Changmin menyodorkan beberapa pakaian pada Kibum.

Kibum menerimanya dan tersenyum. "Trims, Changmin."

Changmin membiarkannya pergi ke kamar mandi untuk ganti pakaian. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi. Changmin berjalan ke arahnya dan menggandengnya, membuat Kibum sedikit terperanjat. "Jangan khawatir, aku nggak akan menyakitimu," kata Changmin menenangkan. Kibum mengangguk. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu mencemaskan hal itu, setiap bersama Changmin, dia selalu merasa aman.

Yunho sekarang sedang mengemudikan mobilnya pulang ke rumahnya, dengan Jaejoong duduk di sebelahnya. Setelah makan, mereka mengangkut barang-barang Jaejoong ke bagasi mobil dan langsung pergi ke rumah Yunho. Tapi sebelum itu, Jaejoong masih sempat meninggalkan pesan untuk Changmin dan Junsu.

"Berapa umurnya?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho heran. "Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Heechul."

"Yah! Kenapa kau masih menanyakan segala macam tentang dia?"

"Hei, Jae, aku yang bertanya di sini, jadi jawab saja pertanyaanku," ucapnya, tanpa memandang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku nggak bermaksud kasar, tapi itu bukan urusanmu. Dan dia sudah menjadi bagian dari masa laluku, jadi jangan membuatku mengingatnya."

Aku mengerti. Jadi, berapa umurnya?"

"Apa kau dengar apa yang barusan kuucapkan?"

Yunho mengangkat bahunya. "Ya, tentu, terserah. Jawab aku, berapa umurnya."

"Dua puluh enam!" Jaejoong nyaris membentak.

Yunho nyengir. "Ah, jadi dia lebih tua tiga tahun dariku. Kau seumur denganku kan?"

"Nggak tahu. Memangnya umurmu berapa?"

"Kau benar-benar menanyakan itu?" tanya Yunho tidak percaya. "Aku baru saja berkata kalau dia lebih tua tiga tahun dariku. Kau nggak bisa berhitung ya? Kalau kau masih belum tahu, aku dua puluh tiga."

Jaejoong memukul lengan Yunho. "Kalau aku tahu kau sekasar ini, aku nggak akan mau tinggal denganmu. Dan kenapa kita membicarakan umur?"

"Sudah terlambat untuk membatalkannya."

Mereka menghabiskan sisa perjalanan dengan pertengkaran yang sangat tidak penting.

"Chunnie…"

"Hm?" Yoochun dan Junsu sedang berada di taman, menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain.

"Apa kau nggak keberatan kalau aku pulang ke rumah lagi?" pertanyaannya membuat Yoochun berhenti memainkan jemari Junsu.

"Apa kau serius?" Yoochun balik bertanya.

Junsu mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Kau selalu boleh pulang ke rumah. Dan aku akan sangat senang kalau kau pulang." Dan ia memeluk Junsu dengan erat.

"Aku juga, Chunnie. Aku nggak pernah merasa sebahagia ini." Dia balas memeluk Yoochun.

"Ayo, kau harus mengemasi barang-barangmu di rumah Changmin dan kita segera pulang." Dia menarik Junsu agar berdiri dan menggandengnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Su."

"Aku juga mencintaimu!" balas Junsu, memberi Yoochun kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

Ketika Changmin sampai di rumah, ia menggamit Kibum masuk. "Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Kibum.

" _Well_ , ya. Tapi teman-temanku menginap di sini beberapa hari lalu."

Changmin melepaskan tangan Kibum. Kibum memandang berkeliling, dan matanya terhenti pada selembar kertas di atas meja. "Uhm, Changmin, apa itu?" tanyanya, menunjuk kertas yang dilhatnya.

Changmin ikut memandang kertas yang dimaksud Kibum dan mengambilnya. "Ah," dan dia membacanya. Setelah itu, dia memandang Kibum yang balas memandangnya. "Ini pesan dari Jaejoong."

"Jaejoong?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Dia temanku."

Kibum mengangguk paham.

"Karena kau tidak membawa barang apapun, pakaian dan lain sebagainya, kita akan membelinya besok. Untuk sekarang, pakai saja punyaku. Dan oh, kau akan tidur di kamar yang sama denganku. Ok?" kata Changmin.

Ketika Kibum hendak menjawab, pintu depan terbuka.

"Changmin-ah!"

Changmin berbalik dan melihat Junsu datang bersama Yoochun yang berdiri di sebelahnya, menggenggam tangannya. Changmin tersenyum pada mereka. "Hai."

"Uhm, siapa dia?" tanya Junsu.

"Ah, dia Kibum. Dia akan tinggal bersamaku mulai sekarang."

Junsu mengangguk paham.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jaejoong sudah pergi. Dia sudah pindah ke rumah Yunho," tambah Changmin.

"Yang benar?" kata Junsu. "Itu bagus! Oh, Minnie, aku akan pulang ke rumah Yoochun sekarang. Trims sudah membiarkanku tinggal sementara."

Changmin berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan senyumnya. "Kau akan selalu diterima di sini, Su."

Junsu menghampirinya dan memeluknya. "Trims, aku akan berkemas sekarang. Dan oh," dia memandang Kibum dan menjabat tangannya. "Aku Kim Junsu, sahabat baik Changmin. Dan dia Park Yoochun, pacarku," katanya sambil menunjuk Yoochun.

Kibum tersenyum pada mereka. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian, Junsu-ssi, Yoochun-ssi."

Junsu memukul lengan Kibum main-main, membuat Kibum memandang Junsu kaget. "Jangan terlalu formal. Panggil saja aku Junsu dan dia Yoochun, tapi kau bisa memanggilnya 'Paman' kalau kau mau." Kalimat terakhirnya membuat Yoochun menamandang Junsu dengan _glare_ -nya. Junsu cuma menjulurkan lidahnya dan lari ke kamar Changmin.

"Hei! Awas kau!" seru Yoochun dan menyusulnya.

"Mereka pasangan yang serasi," komentar Kibum, tapi Changmin tidak menanggapinya.

 **~to be continued~**

 **A/N :** ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH.


	15. Holding Back the Tears Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **/Holding Back The Tears/**

**/Holding Back The Tears/**

 **~Chapter 15~**

" _Welcome home_ ," kata Yoochun begitu ia dan Junsu memasuki rumah mereka.

Junsu memandangnya dan tersenyum. "Trims, Chunnie."

Setelah merapikan barang bawaan Junsu, mereka duduk di sofa di ruang tengah. "Trims, Su," gumam Yoochun, menyatukan tangannya dan tangan Junsu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menerimaku lagi." Yoochun menarik napas panjang sebelum meneruskan, "Kita berdua sama-sama tahu kalau aku menyakitimu sampai nggak terhitung lagi dan aku memperlakukanmu dengan sangat buruk. Aku nggak percaya kau masih mau menerimaku lagi. Aku tahu itu sulit bagimu dan kalau aku berada di posisimu, mungkin aku nggak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri. Jadi, aku sangat senang." Yoochun tidak menyadari air mata mengalir turun ke pipinya sampai Junsu mengusapnya.

"Chunnie, jangan menangis. Kau membuatku ingin menangis juga," katanya, sedikit cemberut. "Aku menerimamu karena aku mencintaimu. Aku nggak peduli kau tidur dengan orang lain. Aku juga salah, seandainya aku sudah siap melakukannya denganmu. Tapi maaf, aku belum bisa, Chunnie."

Yoochun menggenggam tangan Junsu erat. "Kau sangat baik, Junsu. Aku nggak pantas buatmu."

"Nggak!" seru Junsu. "Jangan bilang begitu Chunnie! Kau sangat pantas buatku. Terlalu baik malah. Aku nggak suka kau ngomong begitu."

"Maaf," kata Yoochun, mencium pipi Junsu. "Aku nggak akan mengatakan itu lagi. Aku janji."

"Sebaiknya memang begitu."

"Changmin-ah," kata Kibum, membuat Changmin memandangnya. "Cuma sekadar menebak, tapi apa kau mencintai Junsu?"

Changmin terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kibum. "B-bagaimana kau tahu?"

Kibum tertawa pelan. "Gampang ditebak. Caramu memandangnya, berbicara dengannya, dan ketika kau mengabaikan komentarku tentang mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi. Aku nggak bodoh tahu."

Changmin menghela napas. "Ya, kau benar. Tapi dia sama sekali nggak menyukaiku. Dia selalu menganggapku sebagai kakaknya, atau sahabat baiknya."

"Menyebalkan ya?"

Changmin mengangguk.

"Jadi, Kibum, ceritakan padaku tentang dirimu."

Kibum mendudukkan diri di sofa dan menarik napas panjang. "Sebagai permulaan, aku Kim Kibum."

"Aku tahu itu." Changmin memutar bola matanya.

"Seperti yang kubilang, aku Kim Kibum dan aku berusia sembilan belas."

"Oh, aku lebih tua darimu."

Kibum menatap Changmin tajam. "Aku nggak bermaksud kasar, tapi bisa nggak kau berhenti menyelaku? Dan, ya, kau lebih tua, kau juga kelihatan lebih tua."

Changmin cemberut. "Hei! Kau harus sopan padaku."

"Terserah. Kau masih mau mendengar ceritaku?"

"Ya."

"Bagus. Seperti apa yang Paman Lee katakan padamu—"

"Siapa itu?" tanya Changmin bingung.

"Cari tahu sendiri. Kurasa kau nggak tertarik mendengarkanku, jadi kalau boleh, aku mau tidur saja." Kibum bangkit berdiri, tapi Changmin mencegahnya.

"Jangan, jangan. Lanjutkan. Maaf. Aku nggak akan menyelamu lagi."

Kibum menghela napas dan kembali duduk di sofa. Ia melanjutkan ceritanya, tentang keluarganya. Dia sebenarnya dilahirkan di keluarga terpandang. Keluarganya dulu sangat kaya dan memiliki perusahaan sendiri, tapi keberuntungan tidak berada di pihak mereka. Mendapat masalah dengan perusahaan lain, perusahaan mereka bangkrut dan, membuat segalanya jauh lebih buruk, mereka tidak sanggup menyelamatkannya. Mereka kehilangan semuanya dan jatuh miskin.

Mengalami depresi yang amat sangat, orangtua Kibum mulai mabuk-mabukan. Tidak lama setelah itu, ayahnya mulai memakai obat-obatan terlarang dan kecanduan. Ibunya mencoba untuk menghentikan itu, tapi tidak berhasil. Bahkan, ayahnya memaksa ibunya untuk menjadi pecandu juga.

Kibum tahu ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kedua orangtuanya. Dia membenci fakta bahwa mereka berdua telah berubah menjadi monster. Suatu hari, dia mencoba menyadarkan kedua orangtuanya kalau yang mereka lakukan akan membuat keadaan jauh lebih buruk. Dan saat itu juga ayahnya mempunyai kebiasaan baru untuk memukulinya dan berkata kalau kesialan mereka itu disebabkan olehnya. Sejak saat itu, mereka selalu memukuli Kibum setiap mereka sedang kesal, dan kebiasaan itu tidak bisa dihentikan.

Setelah selesai bercerita, Kibum menghela napas. Tadinya dia mengira dia akan menangis, tapi ternyata tidak. Dia tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk menceritakan masalahnya pada orang lain, kecuali Changmin.

"Wow." Changmin memandangnya. "Aku nggak tahu kau sangat menderita." Dan tiba-tiba, tanpa alasan yang jelas, mata Changmin berkaca-kaca. "Aku bangga padamu, Kibum!" dia menghambur memeluk cowok yang lebih muda itu. "Kau sangat kuat! Aku sangat bangga padamu!"

Changmin memeluk Kibum begitu erat sampai Kibum sulit bernapas, tapi ia membiarkan Changmin melakukannya. Belum pernah ada seorang pun yang memeluknya seperti itu dan ia merasa hangat dan aman. Dia membalas pelukan Changmin. Changmin sendiri masih terisak dan Kibum tak bisa menahan seulas senyum di bibirnya. _Dia manis._

Segera setelah mereka sampai di rumah Yunho, Jaejoong langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan menata barang-barangnya. Sambil berbenah, dia merasakan seseorang sedang memandangnya, mengawasi setiap gerakannya. Itu bukan sekadar dugaan sebenarnya, karena ketika ia berbalik, ia melihat Yunho sedang memandangnya, sambil bersandar di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada. "Sejak kapan kau di situ?" tanya Jaejoong, berhenti melakukan kegiatannya.

"Sejak kau mulai."

"Kenapa kau mengawasiku?" tanyanya lagi, mengernyit. "Jangan bilang kau naksir aku?"

"Gimana kalau iya?"

Jaejoong secara refleks meraih sesuatu dari atas tempat tidurnya dan melemparnya ke arah Yunho. Sialnya, Yunho telat menghindar sehingga benda entah-apa itu tepat mengenai kepalanya. "Ouch! Sakit tahu!" serunya, mengelus kepalanya. Yunho memungut entah-apa yang mengenai kepalanya itu dari lantai. Itu adalah sebuah potret, potret Jaejoong dan Heechul. "Aku paham kenapa kau melakukan ini, tapi kau nggak harus melemparku dengan fotomu bersama Hechul."

Jaejoong memandangnya heran. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Yunho melambaikan potret di tangannya, tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong terbelalak dan langsung menyambar itu dari tangan Yunho. "M-m-maaf," ucapnya, memasukkan kembali potret itu ke dalam tasnya.

Yunho tersenyum ketika sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. "Jangan kemana-mana," katanya, sementara ia sendiri berlari keluar kamar.

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Yunho, tapi ia tetap melaksanakan perintahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Yunho kembali dengan sebuah kamera polaroid di tangannya.

"Untuk apa itu?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho tidak menjawab, tapi ia tersenyum sambil berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong. Dia melingkarkan lengannya dan merangkul Jaejoong agar cowok itu lebih mendekat ke arahnya, membuat pipi mereka berdua nyaris menempel satu sama lain. " _Let's take a picture_." Yunho mengangkat tangan kirinya yang memegang kamera, memosisikannya tepat di depan mereka. "Satu, dua, tiga, _kimchi_!"

Setelah selesai mengambil foto, Yunho merasa sangat puas. Ia memandangi foto itu. Potret dirinya yang tersenyum lebar bersama Jajeoong yang sedikit cemberut. Jaejoong ikut melihat hasil foto itu dan tersenyum. "Itu bagus," komentarnya.

"Dan karena ini memang bagus…" Yunho berjalan melewati Jaejoong dan mengambil potret yang tadi digunakan untuk melemparnya. Dia mengeluarkan foto Jaejoong dan Heechul dari dalamnya, dan menggantinya dengan foto yang baru saja diambilnya. "... seperti ini juga kelihatan jauh lebih bagus." Dia memasukkan foto lama Jaejoong ke dalam tasnya dan menempatkan foto barunya di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur.

Jaejoong kelihatan senang dengan apa yang baru saja Yunho lakukan. "Ya, itu lebih bagus," gumamnya, tidak ingin Yunho mendengarnya.

Junsu dan Yoochun masih duduk berdua di sofa ketika Yoochun memikirkan sesuatu. "Hei, Su." Junsu mendongak memandang Yoochun. "Gimana kalau besok kita pergi ke café tempat kita kencan pertama kali dulu."

Junsu menyukai ide itu dan langsung menyetujuinya. "Ide bagus, Chunnie!"

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Aku mencintaimu, Su." Dia memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Junsu.

"Aku juga, Chunnie."

Mereka melanjutkan acara nonton TV bersama mereka, antusias dengan kencan mereka besok.

 **~to be continued~**

 **A/N :** THANK YOU FOR ALL REVIEWS! XDDDDDD

Sebagai tambahan, foto yang diambil Yunho bersama Jaejoong adalah foto yang jadi profil picture akun ffn saya sekarang ^^

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


	16. Holding Back the Tears Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **/Holding Back The Tears/**

**/Holding Back The Tears/**

 **~Chapter 16~**

 **Disclaimer :** Story by Kim Hee Chul from Winglin. All translation by MYCGF.

Keesokan harinya, Yoochun dan Junsu bangun sangat pagi untuk mempersiapkan kencan mereka. Sementara Junsu mandi, Yoochun membuka lemarinya dan memilih pakaian yang akan dia pakai.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Junsu keluar dari kamar mandi, hanya mengenakan handuk yang melingkari pinggangnya. Yoochun terbelalak melihat pemandangan itu. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah, dan langsung mengalihkan pandang. Kalau dia tetap memandang Junsu, ia takut kehilangan kendali.

Junsu tersenyum. "Chunnie, giliranmu mandi." Yoochun tersenyum gugup dan langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, menghindari kontak dengan Junsu. Ketika Yoochun sudah di dalam, Junsu menyeringai. ' _Apa aku seseksi itu?_ '

Yunho mengendap-endap di belakang Jaejoong ketika ia sedang memasak sarapan untuk mereka. "Boo!"

Jaejoong menjatuhkan sendok yang sedang dipegangnya dan membeku. Beberapa saat kemudian, air mata mengalir turun ke pipi pucat Jaejoong, dan tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mulai terisak. Perlahan, Jaejoong menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai dan tangisnya makin keras. Yunho hanya bisa berdiri diam, shock, sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dan kenapa.

"J-jaejoong ah…" panggilnya, berlutut di sebelah Jaejoong dan dengan hati-hati memegang bahu cowok itu. "Jaejoong-ah, maaf kalau aku menakutimu. Aku nggak sengaja. Maaf, Jae…" dia mencoba minta maaf, tapi tidak ada hasilnya. Jaejoong masih tetap menangis dan membuat Yunho tambah khawatir. Ia mencoba menanyakan apa sebabnya, tapi Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menelepon Junsu. "Halo?"

"Yunho? Ada apa?" jawab Junsu begitu ia mengangkat ponselnya.

"Aku ada sedikit masalah di sini."

"Tentang Jaejoong?"

" _Well_ , y-ya."

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia menangis dan aku nggak bisa menghentikannya. Aku bahkan nggak bisa bicara dengannya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dan kurasa itu salahku."

"Kenapa?" tanya Junsu heran.

"Dia sedang masak dan aku membuatnya kaget. Aku mengendap di belakangnya dan mengagetinya. Lalu ia mulai menangis. Aku nggak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku harus gimana?"

"Yunho!" sentak Junsu. "Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi padanya! Kami akan segera kesana." Dan dengan itu, Junsu mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Yunho menoleh memandang Jaejoong yang masih terisak di lantai.

"Jaejoong. Maaf…" Ia memeluk Jaejoong dan membiarkan cowok itu menangis di pundaknya. Dia merasa sangat bersalah.

Begitu Junsu menutup teleponnya, Yoochun memandangnya bingung.

"Chunnie, kita harus pergi ke rumah Yunho," kata Junsu.

"Tapi kenapa?" Yoochun cemberut. "Gimana dengan kencan kita?"

Junsu menghela napas. "Kita bisa kencan besok. Kita benar-benar harus pergi ke rumah Yunho."

"Kenapa?"

"Sesuatu terjadi pada Jaejoong."

Yoochun mengangguk. "Ok, tunggu aku di mobil. Aku akan cari kuncinya dulu."

Junsu tersenyum padanya. "Trims, Chunnie. _I love you_."

"Aku juga," balasnya seraya memberi Junsu kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

Ketika Junsu dan Yoochun sampai di rumah Yunho, Junsu langsung menggedor pintunya. Yunho bergegas membukanya. "Junsu! Aku lega kau sudah sampai, Jaejoong masih di dapur," kata Yunho begitu melihat Junsu.

Junsu mengangguk dan langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam rumah, ke dapur tepatnya, dimana Jaejoong masih menangis di sana.

"Kau berhutang budi padaku, Yunho," kata Yoochun begitu Junsu menghilang.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Yunho tidak mengerti.

"Kami harusnya kencan hari ini dan kau malah menelepon Junsu dan bilang padanya kalau kau butuh bantuannya."

"Oh, kalau begitu baguslah aku menelepon," gurau Yunho, yang langsung direspon Yoochun dengan mengemplang kepala sahabatnya itu. "Aku cuma bercanda," tambahnya, mengelus kepalanya.

Mereka menyusul ke dapur dan melihat Junsu sedang memeluk Jaejoong, mencoba menenangkannya. "Jaejoong, nggak apa-apa, aku di sini," bisik Junsu sambil mengelus punggung Jaejoong.

"Junsu, apa yang membuatnya menangis seperti itu?" tanya Yunho.

"Di mana kamarnya?" Junsu balik bertanya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Yunho. Yunho memandang Junsu sejenak dan menunjukkan kamar Jaejoong padanya.

Junsu membantu Jaejoong berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan segera setelahnya, Jaejoong tertidur.

"Jadi, keberatan menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Yunho.

Setelah memastikan Jaejoong sudah benar-benar lelap, mereka bertiga keluar ke ruang tengah untuk membicarakan apa yang terjadi.

Yunho duduk di hadapan Junsu dan Yoochun. Junsu menghela napas. "Jaejoong nggak selalu seperti itu sebenarnya. Itu semua karena mantan pacarnya, Heechul."

"Oh, Heechul yang itu."

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Junsu.

"Nggak juga. Jaejoong pernah menyebutkannya dan kadang-kadang kami membicarakannya."

Junsu mengangguk paham.

"Jadi, kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku? Kenapa dia begitu?"

[Flashback]

Jaejoong duduk di sofa di ruang tengah rumah Heechul, dengan sabar menunggu pacarnya. Sudah hampir lima belas menit dia menunggu Heechul. Jaejoong mulai bosan dan sepertinya Heechul belum akan keluar menemuinya. Jaejoong bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke kaki tangga.

"Chullie!" serunya, memanggilnya kekasihnya.

"Tunggu bentar, Joongie! Sebentar lagi aku siap!" Heechul balas berseru dari lantai atas.

Tak lama, Heechul sudah berdiri di anak tangga teratas, melambai pada Jaejoong. "Hai, cowok cakep," katanya sambil mengedip nakal pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tertawa. "Ya! Hentikan itu dan segera turun. Aku sudah menunggumu lama sekali tahu."

"Aku cuma mau memastikan aku tampil sempurna untuk pacarku," tanggap Heechul, membuat wajah Jaejoong merona. Di atas sana, Heechul masih sibuk merayu Jaejoong sehingga dia tidak menyadari seseorang mengendap-endap di belakangnya. Orang itu adalah saudaranya, Sangbum, yang merupakan pengacau nomor wahid.

Sangbum ingin mengejutkan Heechul, jadi dia mengendap di belakangnya dan, "Boo!"

Heechul terlonjak kaget dan kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"CHULLIE!" teriak Jaejoong, ketika ia melihat kekasihnya jatuh begitu saja dari tangga dan kepalanya membentur lantai linoleum yang keras. Darah mengalir dari pelipisnya. Sangbum sangat shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja, ia hanya ingin mengerjai Heechul. Jaejoong berlutut dan memeluk tubuh Heechul, ia memandang Sangbum. "Sangbum! Telepon ambulans! Cepat!"

Sangbum yang masih shock, mengangguk dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, menelepon ambulans dengan tangan gemetar, tak bisa mengalihkan pandang dari tubuh kakaknya yang penuh darah di pelukan Jaejoong. Tak lama, ambulans datang dan Heechul segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Heechul mengalami koma selama beberapa bulan dan ketika ia bangun, ia hilang ingatan. Sama sekali tidak mengenali Jaejoong. Sama sekali.

[end of Flashback]

"Jadi… itu yang terjadi?" komentar Yunho.

Junsu mengangguk.

"Dan mereka putus karena itu?"

Junsu mengangguk lagi.

"Tunggu, Su. Bagaimana kau tahu semua itu? Kau bilang Jaejoong berasal dari Jepang kan?" tanya Yoochun tak paham.

"Ah, Jaejoong menceritakannya padaku dan Changmin." Ia menghela napas. "Sampai sekarang, dia nggak tahu Heechul sudah mengingatnya atau belum."

"Tapi dia masih berharap?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Tentu," jawab Junsu, dan entah bagaimana jawaban itu membuat hati Yunho sakit.

"Aku mengerti. Uhm, aku akan mengecek kondisi Jaejoong sekarang," kata Yunho seraya berdiri dan masuk ke kamar Jaejoong.

"Su, kenapa kau nggak menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Yoochun pada kekasihnya.

" _Well_ , kau nggak tanya dan seingatku kau nggak terlalu suka Jaejooong, ingat?" tanggap Junsu.

Yoochun berpikir sesaat dan mengangguk, melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Junsu dan menggeser posisinya di sofa menjadi lebih nyaman. "Dan sekarang setelah kau mengingatkanku tentang itu, kurasa aku akan mencoba menyukai Jaejoong dan berteman dengannya."

"Memang harusnya begitu," Junsu menyetujui. "Jae orang baik. Kau cuma mendapat kesan pertama yang buruk."

"Aku tahu, dan itulah kenapa aku ingin mengenalnya lebih baik sekarang."

"Itu baru Chunnie-ku," kata Junsu bangga, memberi Yoochun ciuman lembut di bibirnya.

"Su-ah." Yoochun cemberut. "Kapan kita akan kencan?" tanyanya.

Junsu menggenggam tangan Yoochun dan memainkan jarinya. "Maaf, Chunnie, jangan khawatir. Kita akan pergi berdua saja besok. Aku janji."

 **~to be continued~**

 **A/N :** This is the last chapter that I post for this week, because I'll have my fourth try out tomorrow. Mianhae. If you wanna wait, I promise you to post the next chapter next week ^^

And, thanks for all reviewers! XDD

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


End file.
